Second Chance
by BloodyRedRoses65
Summary: Ryuu Anatsu's dream is to become the Greatest Assassin, and with joining Luffy's crew, it might come true. However to gain that title, he must take it from Juracule Yumeko, but she died three years ago. Ryuu's hiding something, and Zoro knows it. Not Yoai
1. Ryuu Ansatsu

Hi everyone! this is my first Zoro fanfiction, i'm following the manga, so it's going to take a long process, some of the chapters will be updated quickly because i've been working on this for months before publishing it on here. This chapter is really long, but hopefully it won't be like all of them, unless you guys like long chapters! Reveiws are gladly taken, and i also take constructive critisism, since i'm not the best in grammar and such. but for now, enjoy!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of One Piece, only Ryuu.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro walked the deserted streets. He ran a hand through his short green hair and sighed, "Damn it Luffy, you're not suppose to cause this much trouble." He muttered to himself, then looked behind him at the three other pirates which he had come across while rowing to save Luffy. Before he could say anything to him, a head appeared out of no where.

"HI GUYS!" The voice cried.

The three men backed up, "R-Ryuu!"

The kid jumped down, and then turned, facing the three sword swordsman. Zoro was a bit confused, this kid looked no younger than him, silver hair was up in a dark red bandana, hiding the hair except for a few strands, while ice blue bangs shrouded red eyes. The kid wore a black long sleeve, a loose red t-shirt, a short black pants and white boots, a kodachi strapped horizontally on the lower back and a katana on belt. "Who are you?" The kid asked getting up in his face, "I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

He took a step back, now noticing that the pupils were slit..

"Ryuu!" One of the other men said, "W-What are you doing here?"

Zoro noticed that as he turned back around, the other three were obviously intimidated by this kid. Ryuu smiled, "Silly, you're pirates! You honestly think I can let the big nosed freak rampage?"

"What are you? A pirate hunter?" Zoro asked, now a bit curious.

Ryuu looked back at him, then noticed the swords and it finally clicked, "Oh my god! You're that one guy!" he screamed, pointing at the swords man, "You're THE Roronoa Zoro! Wow, is that your natural hair color?" he spoke, cocking his head to the side.

Zoro's eye twitched, "Gah! I don't have time for this! I need to find Luffy!" He fumed, walking off.

Ryuu blinked, "Does he have a straw hat? And black hair?"

Zoro stopped, turned around and grabbed his shoulders, "You've seen him? Where was he?"

Again, he blinked, "Uh, some girl took him, orange hair, brown eyes, I think they went to Buggy's hide out. Not far from here." He pointed to the right, "Just go straight."

He nodded and took off. Finally. He could get Luffy and they could-

"So why you need him?" Ryuu spoke, running to catch up with him.

"Look kid, I don-" He was face planted into the ground, he looked up, growling, "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm 18 thank you!" he growled right back at him.

"Could have fooled me." He muttered, getting up and taking his route again.

"Wrong way." Ryuu called out, making the green haired man turn around, and he walked lightly behind him, "So? You after his head? Buggy's I mean, or that Luffy kid? But he doesn't seem like a big deal, you'll be lucky if you get 25 Berri for him."

"I'm not a Pirate hunter anymore, I'm a pirate."

He blinked, "Pirate huh?"

The two stopped, Zoro didn't know if Ryuu truly was a pirate hunter, so he was wary.. But he only shrugged, "Well, no one's hired me to kill you so you're okay!"

This time he blinked, "Wait. Are you Ryuu Ansatsu?"

He looked back and only smiled, then walked forward, putting his hands behind his head, "Yup, but work's been slow so far, so no money for me." He sighed, "So I'm bored as hell."

He couldn't believe it, this wasn't what he had heard. The rumor's he had heard had all been about a cold heartless, ruthless, slightly seductive, smooth guy, yet here was this childish, carefree kid.

"You coming?" He yelled, tapping his foot.

He caught up, still in shock and he saw it, and sighed, "You heard I was actually heartless? Ruthless? Smooth?" he spoke, seeming to nod at the end, "Yup, they're all wrong!" he smiled and continued on the way.

Ryuu stopped at one of the Traven, and cupped his ears, "Looks like something's going on. I mean, I know there was a cannon fired earlier. Hm, maybe a buggy ball on this Luffy kid?"

"What?" Zoro yelled, instantly running into the Traven.

Ryuu blinked then followed, walking slow and walked up to the roof top, he saw that there was a cannon facing a kid about his age, in a cage, his straw hat and slight scar under his eye was his distinctive features. He also saw a girl, orange hair and brown eyes, holding on to the fuse, and Zoro had blocked other men from attacking her.

Ryuu only sat next to the cage, looking at the scene, then looked at the boy, "You're 'Luffy' right?"

He blinked at him, then smiled, "YUP! I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

Ryuu cocked his head, Zoro looked back, "Will you two stop the conversation? Especially with the situation we're in!" He yelled, looking at the two.

Buggy interrupted, "Roronoa Zoro huh? Come to collect my head?"

Zoro looked back, "As much as the offer is tempting, I'm not in the business anymore." He spoke.

"But I have some interest. If I kill you, my name will even be more famous." Buggy said.

"Look, if you don't want to die, then just leave me alone." Zoro complained.

"AW~! Come on Zoro!" Ryuu cried, "You can take him! He's just a clown!"

"You shut the hell up over there!" Zoro growled to the 18 year old, which was only responded by sticking him tongue out then stood.

"If you won't, I will!"

Buggy looked at him, "I don't have time for a kid like you." "I'm not a kid!" Ryuu growled, but wasn't heard from the crowd screaming for the fight to start.

Zoro only took his stance and the two rushed forward and Zoro effortlessly cut through the clown, and as he laid in pieces. Ryuu and the others were slightly taken back that the crowd was laughing…

Ryuu cocked his head to the side, "Their captain is cut like butter and they laugh? Strange sense of humor…" Although, he did remember Buggy was suppose to have some type of power.

"Zoro! Get me out of this!" Luffy cried out in the cage.

"It won't open without a key." He responded, walking over and looking at the captain.

Ryuu then got his epiphany, "UGH! Wait! Zoro! Loo-"

Yet his warning wasn't fast enough for the man, and the floating hand, still holding onto the knife, went into the swordsman's side. Zoro collapsed to one knee, holding his bleeding side. "What the hell?"

Buggy only laughed, while pulling himself together, "I missed your vital organs didn't I? Oh well, the reason I'm not dead is because I ate the Bara-Bara devil fruit." He went in for another stab, but was stopped.

Ryuu stood in between the two, his side now had the blade but it wasn't in deep since he had caught it with his hand, he only smiled, "Now this, is how you stab someone!" Ryuu spoke, seeming to ignore the wound and brought his foot up, going to kick him but he separated and jumped back.

"Back stabbing is a dirty trick you big nosed!" Luffy screamed.

Almost everyone stopped breathing, that was one of the biggest mistakes to call Buggy that. "Who are you calling a big nose?" He yelled, letting his arm rush by them and at the kid.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled, while Nami and Ryuu only stood in shock.

Luffy caught the blade in his teeth, "I'm defiantly going to take you down!"

"Take me down?" Buggy spoke, before laughing, "You guys are going to take me down? Haha! You're all going to die up here! And how do you expect to take me down?"

Luffy looked at Zoro, "Run away Zoro!"

Ryuu blinked, was he serious? Zoro only looked at Luffy then smiled, "Okay."

He was now, like Nami, utterly confused. As he saw him run, Buggy shot his hands out, full of knives. "Well! I don't stand for that!" Ryuu yelled, running forward and quickly deflected them by using simple martial arts, and faced Buggy, but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Zoro push the cannon so it was facing the pirate crew, and it clicked. 'Oh…' he then ran over to them, hoping to avoid to get blasted, and just as he stood next to the caged boy, the cannon went off, blasting the other part of the Traven to bits.

"Wow." Ryuu spoke, blinking, "you know, so far you got a strange crew." he looked at Nami, "What's your role?"

"I'm just a thief." Nami responded.

"Not uh! That kid's our navigator!" Luffy spoke, smiling.

"I never agreed to that!" Nami yelled, "Besides! At a time like this shouldn't you be trying to figure a way out of that cage?"

"Huh, good point!"

"No, just stay in the cage." Zoro spoke, and then proceeded to pick the cage up.

Ryuu cocked his head to the side, "Yeah.. I'm not a doctor… but I don't think you should be doing that."

"You shut up." He growled, "I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do!" He growled as he walked off.

Ryuu noticed that Nami took off, but he easily caught up to the two, and noticed that Zoro had started to drag the cage, and inside he noticed that Luffy was chewing on the cage bars. He looked at him, "I don't think biting it is going to help."

He looked up at him… "Uh… I don't think I got your name."

He smiled, "Ryuu." he stopped, watching the swordsman drop, and he walked over, placing his foot on his back, slightly shaking him, "Hey~ you dead?"

"I'm not dead!" He yelled, then placed his head on the ground, "I just don't have anymore blood.." He then saw the dog, "What? Is this really a dog here?" He spoke, now able to sit up as Ryuu placed himself on top of the cage, and he sat up against a porch.

"Hey! I wonder if it's dead?" Luffy spoke and poked it in the eye.

The dog then bit Luffy's head, resulting in Ryuu to start laughing his head off. "You stupid dog what are you doing?" Luffy yelled at it while the dog barked at him.

"You're the stupid one! Do you know the seriousness of the situation?" Zoro yelled, then fell back.. "I don't have enough blood."

Ryuu calmed himself down and hopped down, looking at the two pirates. 'What a strange bunch…' he then looked up, seeing Nami.

"What are you guys doing? If you lie around in the middle of the street Buggy's defiantly going to find you." She spoke, looking at the three boys.

"Hey, our navigator." both Luffy and Zoro spoke.

"Says who?" She retorted, then calmed down, "I only came back to repay you for saving my back." She then tossed a key, "I swiped that from Buggy since I couldn't steal all of his treasures."

Luffy started to laugh, "Yes! Thanks Nami! I though we were going to die from all the headache's this escape thing was giving us!"

"Looks like this hard escape is starting to pay off.." Zoro commented.

The four stopped as the dog picked the key up and then swallowed it, Luffy grabbed the dog's throat, "Stupid dog! Spit it out! That thing you just swallowed! Spit it out! It's not food!"

"Hey! You people! Stop hurting Shushu!"

The four looked over, seeing a semi elderly man with a homemade armor, long silver-ish hair and glasses. Ryuu smiled, "Oh! Hi old man!"

He pointed to him, "Ryuu! This is the last time I'm telling you to leave!"

He only smiled, "Nope!"

"I'm serious confused. Who are you mister?" Zoro spoke.

He looked to him, "I'm the village leader or chief in other words, my name's Boodle." He then noticed the blood. "Oh! You're bleeding."

Ryuu smiled, "Yup! You think you could help him?"

Although Boodle looked at Ryuu, he nodded. Ryuu walked over to Zoro, kneeling down, "Think you can walk?"

"You're seriously not going to carry me." Zoro spoke, a slight growl underlying it.

Ryuu shook his head, "And break my fragile body?" He slightly joked, then took his hand and slung his hand over her shoulders, and helped him up, while Boodle got his other side.

"We'll go let him rest in my house." He spoke, as the two helped carry the injured swordsman. They walked to a house and Boodle showed to the room. Zoro instantly hit the bed and was ready to sleep.

Ryuu nodded to Boodle, "Thanks old man! I'll clean his wound up so he doesn't bleed to death. Do you have any bandages?"

"Yes." He spoke, and lead him to the kitchen and she was able to get a bowl of hot water and some bandages and towels.

"Thanks again!" he spoke carrying the stuff up the stairs, while Boodle left. Ryuu kicked the door in, "WAKIE WAKIE SUNSHINE!" He screamed, making the swordsman yell.

He then sat the bowl down, "Take your shirt off."

"What?"

He sighed, "take your shirt off so I can stop your wound from bleeding." he explained while taking his kodachi and katana off and rolling his sleeves up. "You shouldn't bleed all over the man's sheets, especially since he's showing such great hospitality to you." he spoke, taking the bowl and placing it on the bed side stand and took a towel, getting the towel wet. Ryuu looked at him, and growled, "I said take your shirt off! Not gawk at me!" he yelled, now throwing the towel in his face.

He took the towel off, "Hey! I don't need your sympathy either!"

"I'm not showing sympathy! I'm showing…" he stopped, blinking, then looked up, "Hm. What's the word… OH!" Ryuu then growled, "I'm showing kindness!"

"Same thing! I just need to sleep!"

"Damn man!" he growled, punching him in the face. "Fine! Go to sleep and maybe you'll bleed to death!" he walked out, shutting the door. Ryuu fumed for a moment, slid against the door, holding his knees, 'Damn that man to hell.' he thought resting his head on his knees. 'Vince should have been here by now, my next assignment should be here soon. I just hope it's not Buggy…' he looked up, hearing Zoro snoring and he chuckled. 'One track mind.' he stood back up and went down the stairs, and looked at the door.

Why was he doing all of this? Hanging out with the two men, and he guess that Nami was kinda in the gang of pirates, although she didn't look too happy. He barely knew them.

"Ah, what's stressing you, Ryuu?"

Ryuu looked over into the living room, seeing a man with dark blue hair, and black eyes staring at him. He was sitting lazily on the couch, his tight black jeans, and half open dark blue dress shirt gave him the impression that he really didn't care about his appearance that much. Ryuu placed his hands on his hips, "Ah, Vince, it's about time you showed your sorry ass."

"Oh, so mean little Ryuu." He spoke, now getting up, "I just wanted to bring good news to you." He walked over to him, holding a small rolled up parcel, "I have a new assignment for you. This guy is worth a bit more, not only you get the whole pay of the bounty, but even the pay of the hirer. Sound good?"

Ryuu took the paper. "Yeah, sounds pretty good to me." he looked at him, "When's the deadline?"

"Hm, four days? The island were he is, is about a day's journey, but I think you can take the man down, I mean, you are _his_ sibling."

Ryuu scowled, "What are you talking about?" he spoke, placing his new assignment in his pocket, then realized that his swords were in the room. "Damn."

Vince smiled, "Now now, such a thing like you shouldn't cuss."

His eye twitched, "Go to hell Vince." he growled and walked up the stairs, knowing that the man would be gone by the time he got down. Ryuu walked into Zoro's temporary room and latched his swords on his belt, he glanced a quick look to him, 'Well, looks like fun time's over, time for me to leave and get serious.' His ears picked up a sound. "What the-"

The next thing he knew, the house exploded, and he felt his whole body being crushed to the ground. For once, fear erupted into him and he screamed, he couldn't die like this! He hadn't been able to find him and kill him yet.


	2. No One Can Escape Luffy

So i haven't been dead, i've just been busy lol. thanks for everyone who reads this and who reviews, you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything, i only own Ryuu and Yumeko Mihawk.

* * *

Recap:

The next thing he knew, the house exploded, and he felt his whole body being crushed to the ground. For once, fear erupted into him and he screamed, he couldn't die like this! He hadn't been able to find him and kill him yet.

* * *

"Quiet! You don't have to scream!"

Ryuu opened his eyes, he was now one the ground, his back against the debris and hard ground. He was taken back, Zoro was hovering over him, blocking some of the debris from hitting him, staring at him with a slight annoyed expression, "Damn it! You're going to make me deaf if you keep screaming like that!"

He couldn't believe it… "Why.. Why did you do that?" He spoke, shocked.

"Do what? You wanted to die?" He said, almost yelling at him.

Ryuu snapped out of it and sat up slightly, pulling himself out from under Zoro, "Nothing." he spoke, then looked at him, "Hey, your wound.."

"ZORO!" Luffy cried, "You and Ryuu are okay!" He yelled, standing next to Nami and the chief. "We couldn't let our member die!"

"Wait what?" Ryuu screamed.

"You're part of the team!" Luffy spoke, "I like you, so you're joining!"

Ryuu hung his head, 'Damn. I don't have time for this…'

"I can't stand this!" The chief yelled, "I can't stand jut standing here anymore, not doing anything! We've worked so hard for this village, and to let that clown destroy it all! I won't stand for it!" He yelled and proceeded to take off.

Ryuu got an idea. "Hey! Luffy!" He spoke, walking up to him. "I'll join on two conditions!"

Luffy nodded, "Okay!"

he held up one finger, "Condition number one, Get rid of Buggy."

"Sounds good!"

"Condition number two, the next time we meet, I'll join your crew no matter what!" Ryuu spoke, waving and running off.

"Okay! See you later Ryuu!" Luffy spoke waving and looked at the two other crew members who shook their heads. "What?"

"Luffy." Nami started, "Do you know how big the ocean is? You're never going to see that guy again! He just tricked you!"

"No he didn't. We'll see him again, I know it." Luffy spoke proudly, "Now let's go save that old man before he kills himself." He spoke walking off.

Zoro looked off to where Ryuu had left, then continued with Luffy, maybe the idiot was right.

Ryuu stood in his one room boat, smiling as he sailed off to the distance, to the next island. "So long Luffy, maybe… we might meet, and I wouldn't mind becoming apart of the crew…" he turned around and looked off to the distance. "Just wait, I'll find you, Onii-chan."

* * *

Ryuu patted his stomach. "Wow! I haven't had a good meal like that in a while!" he spoke to himself, smiling. He sat at the Baratie, a floating restaurant. Ryuu leaned back, his booted feet crossed and his black pants and black long sleeve and dark blue t-shirt still gave the impression of a little kid. 'Let's see, I have about 50 beri on me now. The only reason I came here was because I heard that Onii-chan was seen here a while ago, that and the food is so great!' He smiled before taking another drink.

"Well look at you." A familiar voice spoke behind him.

Ryuu turned and his jaw dropped, "N-Nami?" he spoke, seeing the orange haired girl, the swordsman and now the crew had a new member, a boy with curly black hair and an unusually long nose…

"Luffy agreed to your terms, now you have to deal with ours." Zoro spoke.

He was still shell shock and then growled, "Big deal, speaking of which were is the stupid kid?" he said, looking away.

The three sat down, "He came in here, then never came out, I'm the captain, name's Ussop!"

Ryuu looked at Zoro and Nami, "You replaced Luffy?"

"No, just ignore him." Nami spoke, then looked over her shoulder, "Hey servant!"

Ryuu looked back and could have died, there stood Luffy, and he noticed him, "Hey! It's Ryuu!" he ran up to him, "I fit your condition! So now you're going to join my crew right? Of course I have to work it off but hey it shouldn't be too long!"

The dinner got slightly quiet. "Ryuu?" "That killer?" "He's here?"

He banged his head on the table, "Thank you Luffy, I was hoping this wouldn't happen…"

Luffy then looked at the crew, "You! How can you guys be enjoying yourselves when I'm suffering? Don't you think that's unfair?"

"Unfair?" Zoro spoke, looking at Ussop, "That's our right isn't it?"

"True."

Ryuu watched as Luffy picked his nose, then placed his snot in Zoro's water. As he picked it up, Ryuu actually thought Luffy was going to get away with it…

"This restaurant is very good, it seems unfair to you… but why don't you drink this yourself!" He yelled, slapping the water in the poor captain's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Luffy cried.

"Me? What the hell are you doing?" Zoro yelled, while Nami, Ussop and even Ryuu were laughing.

"Oh thank god that we've met! You may laugh at me, love! As long as I'm with you, I'd become a pirate or another evil being! But unfortunately out fate is doomed.." Sanji, one of the chief's Ryuu had been able to avoid, said to Nami.

"Is it me?" Honor Sef, the main chief. "You can leave and become a pirate, we don't need you here anymore."

"Hey! Old man, what's the deal, I'm the second chief of this restaurant, and you're telling me to just leave?" Sanji spoke.

"You always fight with the customers, and when you see beautiful women, you flirt with them. You're food's not that great, you're going to drag the restaurant down. Everyone here doesn't like you and I think you know that. Therefore, you better get out of here and become a pirate or whatever you want, the best thing you do is get out of the restaurant as soon as possible." Sef said.

Sanji held his collar, "What are you talking about? You think that I'm not upset about what you just said? For whatever the reason you can't despise my food, anyway I won't leave here no matter what!"

"You dare hold my collar you brat?" Sef said, slamming Sanji into the table.

Ryuu was a bit taken back, it seemed a little… harsh.

Sanji sat up, "Listen. I don't care how many times you tell me to leave, I'm going to be the chief of this restaurant forever! You got a problem with that? I'll stay here until you die!"

"I won't die for another 100 years." Sef said walking away.

"Watch your words." Sanji growled.

Ryuu sighed, "Well." he spoke, getting up, "I think-"

Zoro grabbed his shirt collar, "And where do you think you're going? You need to see your new boat you're going to be living on."

Ryuu growled, and only let himself be dragged on to the Going Merry. He was a bit surprised, and looked around, "Wow. Nice." He spoke, turning a bit while Zoro stood still.

"Zoro-sempai! Look out!"

"Die Ryuu!"

Ryuu turned, looking to see two men jumping at him, swords drawn and he side stepped. "Ah, Joni and Yusaku, long time no see you two. Trying to collect the bounty on my head?" he spoke looking at the two, crouching down to look at them, "But you know…" he smiled evilly, "I can just kill you right now if you want." he spoke holding onto the hilt of his katana.

He felt a blade against his neck, "Hey, quit it." Zoro spoke. "Joni, Yusaku, you can't kill him. He's part of the crew now." He spoke, drawing the sword away from his neck.

Ryuu only pouted, "No fun Zoro." he said, crossing his arms.

Joni and Yusaku got up, "Is Luffy wise on that? I mean… You know who he is right? Ryuu Ansatsu, an assassin, you can't trust him!"

"Yeah, once he get's orders, he'll kill you, he even killed a little-"

Ryuu slammed his foot in Joni's stomach, "You want to continue? You want to finish that sentence? Well?" he almost yelled. "What I do on my assignments is my business, not yours!" he growled, turning away and sitting on the back of the ship.

If there was one thing Ryuu hated, it was recollecting his past missions, not all of them were easy on his heart. He laid back, closing his eyes as the sun warmed his face, and he feel asleep.


	3. Mihawk

Whew... so... again... i pretty much disappeared. however, now that college is done for, i have more time to focus on these! ha ha, i'm really sorry for the continual disappearnce, but like i said, college is done for (for now at least) and we can continue on our merry way. I really do like how Ryuu's turned out, however... well, you're going to find out.

disclaimer; I own nothing of One Piece, i only own Ryuu.

* * *

About two days later Ryuu was still on this ship, docked by the Baratie, and Ryuu was about ready to just die. 'How long is this ship going to stay here?' he fumed, staying up in the crows nest. he hated this, this staying in one spot for too long. Especially when this master chief was who he thought he was, if he was, he would recognize him within a heart beat.

Ryuu jumped down, walking past the two bounty hunters and the navigator and stopped, now seeing a large ship in front of the Baratie, but ignored it, and continued in.

Ryuu walked into the Baratie and right over to Ussop and Zoro, "So how much longer until the cook and Luffy come back and sail out of here?" he spoke sitting down.

"What's wrong with you?" Zoro spoke, noticing his expression.

"Look, I don't like staying in one spot for too long. I've already found out that the guy I'm looking for isn't here, he won't come here. He's somewhere in the Grand Line, so it's pointless to stay here any longer."

Luffy laughed, "See! I told you I wanted him to join! He wants to get to the Grand Line too!"

His eye twitched, "What's with that large ship? From the looks of it, it looks like Don Krieg's ship."

"You know him?" Ussop spoke.

"Duh. Who doesn't? He's a scary man with a fleet of 50 ships, he's well known in the East Blue as the fiercest pirate. Of course, nothing compares to me!" he said putting his feet up on the table, having a cocky grin. "If I would get paid for it, I'd show that wannabe ass who he really is." he said.

For a second, Zoro saw blood thirsty eyes, then as quickly as it came, they disappeared and Ryuu only smiled.

"You're insane!" Ussop yelled.

Ryuu only smiled, then the crew's attention was slipped, "Here they come!" A chief yelled.

"Move out of the way chiefs!" A pirate yelled.

Ryuu heard that sound, the sound that only one person could make, and he ran outside the Baratie, only to see Don Krieg's ship torn in half. 'It's…'

Everyone was taken back as the ship was cut into pieces even more, and Ryuu cowered the sea, 'Damn it, where is he?' he yelled in his head, then noticed something, "Where's the Going Merry?" he yelled as Zoro, Ussop and Luffy came out.

"Sempai!"

"Sempai help us!"

The four looked down seeing Joni and Yusaku in the water. "Where's the ship? Where's Nami?" Luffy cried as Zoro and Ryuu reached their hand's down to help the two men.

"She.." Joni looked at Yusaku, then to the others, "She took the ship!"

"WHAT?" the four cried.

Zoro punched the wall, "Damn it! I knew we couldn't trust her! I thought she had changed!"

"We're doomed!" Ussop yelled.

"We didn't mean to!" Joni spoke,

"Yeah! She said she wanted to change so we turned around and-"

Ryuu punched them both on the head, tears were in his eyes, "You idiots! You should have told her to go down in the deck!" he pointed in the distance, "MY SWORDS are still on the ship! MY SWORDS!" he screamed, "And you let her trick you!" he fumed, and kicked the wall, "DAMN IT!"

"Wait, I can still see it!" Luffy said then looked at the two bounty hunters, "Do you two have your ship?"

"Yes!"

"Zoro, Ussop, Ryuu, go after her."

"Just leave her." Zoro spoke crossing his arms.

"But my swords are on there!" Ryuu argued.

"Plus the ships important!" Ussop yelled.

"I only want her as our navigator!" Luffy yelled, ending it.

Zoro sighed, "Okay, okay. You're giving me a head ache, let's go Ussop, Ryuu."

"What about you Luffy?" Ussop said.

"I'll stay here." He spoke.

"Just be careful." Ryuu spoke, "Don Krieg is no one to mess with." he said poking him in the head.

"THAT MAN!" A voice spoke.

Ryuu was in shock, he couldn't believe it. "Whose that?" Luffy asked.

"Idiot." Ryuu spoke, gulping a bit, "That's 'Hawk Eyes' Mihawk, he's the worlds renounced greatest swordsman, he's one of the seven war lords too…"

Zoro smiled, "Great, that's the guy I need to find.."

Ryuu now looked at Zoro, "You're an idiot. If you go fight Mihawk, you're good as dead!" He hissed.

Zoro seemed to ignore him, and went straight for the man. Ryuu turned his back, and went to the bounty hunters ship, there was no point in watching a battle that Ryuu knew who the winner was going to be, Mihawk was ruthless when he wanted to be.

Ryuu walked back out on the deck of the ship, staring at the two duelers, Mihawk was keeping his own against Zoro's three swords with a small hunting knife. 'Idiot.' Ryuu hissed in his head, 'That damn fool.' He thought, watching as Zoro charged and Mihawk was able to find an open spot and stab Zoro in the chest.

"Do you honestly want this knife to go to your heart? Why don't you take a step back?" Mihawk spoke to the injured teenager.

"I-I don't know.. However, I know if I take one step back, I'd feel that I had broken my promise, and I will not be able to stand here again." Zoro responded as the blood slipped through his mouth.

"Right, that's called losing." Mihawk said bluntly.

"Ha, ha." Zoro responded with a slight smile, "that's why I can't take a step back."

"Even if it means losing your life?"

"If I have to lose, I'd rather lose my life!"

'Strong will.' Mihawk thought, 'I haven't seen that much since fighting Yumeko.' He withdrew the knife, "tell me your name kid."

"Roronoa Zoro." He spoke, preparing for another attack.

"I'll remember that. I haven't met someone with such a strong fighting will in a long time." He spoke drawing his black bladed sword, "And to repay that, I will use the 'Black' sword, the strongest sword in the world to end your life."

Why was it that Ryuu was gripping the side of the railing so tightly? Was he afraid for this guy? Worried? 'Damn it! I can't do anything! Interrupting this duel with no swords is stupid, and with my luck, Mihawk would recognize me!' He looked down, pounding on the railing, "Damnit!" He muttered, and looked up, seeing the two charge at each other, and then, Zoro's two swords broke…

Zoro sheathed his remaining sword, then stood up, facing Mihawk and arms held out.

"What are you doing?" Mihawk asked, confused.

Zoro smiled, "It's shameful for a swordsman to be hit from behind."

"Splendid."

Ryuu froze, watching Mihawk slash at Zoro. "You… YOU IDIOT!" He screamed, watching the green haired teen fall into the water… His body moved, and he dived into the water.

Zoro's wounds started to scream in pain as he sank deeper into the salt water, his vision was blurred, but he could seem something coming… a girl? What girl would jump into the water for him? He didn't know any other girl in the crew except Nami, and she was gone…

Ryuu reached the surface, gasping for air and had the green haired teen's arm slung around his shoulders. He saw Joni jump into the water, helping Ryuu to get Zoro to the ship, and as soon as they were on, Ryuu seemed to kick into medical expertise, "Ussop! Get some medical lotion, Joni I need bandages, and something for stitches, and towels." They seemed to hesitate, "Now damn it unless you want him dead!" He yelled, making the two run around. "Joni, you're going to have to help hold him down when I stitch him up."

"Right.." He spoke, crying over his sempai.

Ryuu looked down at the teen, "Damn idiot." he muttered.. Watching as Ussop was getting the lotion on him. Then Zoro raised his sword, shocking them.

"C-can you hear me Luffy?" Zoro asked, struggling.

"Yeah!" Luffy yelled.

"I'm sorry for making you worry about me.. If I… can't become the greatest swordsman you'll be worried about me, right?" Zoro spoke, and it was then that Ryuu noticed that he was crying… "I won't lose ever again! Until I can defeat that man and become the greatest swordsman. I won't lose again! Forever!" He paused to catch his breath, "is that a problem, greatest pirate?"

Luffy smiled, "Nope!"

Ryuu sighed, 'What a hopeless case, the both of them..'

"Ryuu Ansatsu." Mihawk spoke now noticing the teen.

The air suddenly got tense, and Ryuu looked up, becoming nervous, 'Damn… Mihawk's going to expose me!"

Mihawk looked at him, and pointed his sword a him, "Listen, Ryuu. I know your skills as an assassin, and I know you want to become the greatest assassin, but to do that, you must take the title that Yumeko claimed, and to do that…" He smirked, "You're going to have to find her. But now, I'm entrusting that swordsman in your care, seeing as you know what I'm actually talking about."

Ryuu clenched his teeth, 'Damn man's messing with me…' He smirked, "Tch. Yumeko is dead! Everyone knows it!" He spoke, gripping his pants.

Mihawk only smiled, "Tell Yumeko that I send my love to her." He spoke, before turning around and ready himself to leave.

Ryuu ignored the stares that the other four men gave him, and started to treat Zoro's wound before the blood got everywhere. Ryuu finished stitching the teen up, and took a towel, wiping his blood off his hands, and then his wounds, and reached over for the bandages, when Zoro grabbed his wrist. Ryuu's eyes looked at him. "What?"

"How are you connected to Mihawk?"

He ignored him and started to wrap him up, "That is none of your concern, Zoro." He spoke, finishing up, and then looked over to Joni and Ussop, "Get him inside so he can rest."

They both nodded and did as he had asked, Ryuu sat on top of the small cabin, crossing his arms and legs, 'Mihawk… why didn't you expose me? You know damn well who I am, yet you refused to say it? Don't tell me you're starting to care about me..' He closed his eyes, dozing off a bit, until his eyes opened seeing Joni and Ussop trembling a bit, while Zoro was sitting at the front of the ship, holding onto a paper.

* * *

AH? so, why's Mihawk so 'nice' to Ryuu? Where's the connection? Who's this Yumeko character? all will be revealed soon!


	4. Mihawk's Sister, Arlong Park

Okay! so this gives some answered questions, however, i think it gives more questions than answers, but we'll see. thanks to everyone who reads and/or reviews, you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of One Piece, only Ryuu and this 'Yumeko' character lol

* * *

Recap;

They both nodded and did as he had asked, Ryuu sat on top of the small cabin, crossing his arms and legs, 'Mihawk… why didn't you expose me? You know damn well who I am, yet you refused to say it? Don't tell me you're starting to care about me..' He closed his eyes, dozing off a bit, until his eyes opened seeing Joni and Ussop trembling a bit, while Zoro was sitting at the front of the ship, holding onto a paper.

* * *

Zoro looked at the wanted poster, there was a girl, back facing the person taking the picture, her back was exposed enough to show the tattoo she carried. A hawk claw engulfed within a flame and hawk wings on it. On one side were the letters M, I, H, and on the other side the letters A, W, K, were on the other side. The wanted poster claimed that it was Yumeko, although her face wasn't able to be seen, it being cut off from the photo and light black almost silver hair reaching her shoulder blades. "Yumeko Mihawk…" He muttered.

Joni nodded, "Who knew Mihawk had a sister! Let alone her being the greatest assassin."

"That's an old post." Ryuu spoke, "Yumeko died 3 years ago."

"Then why did Mih-"

"Mihawk's a bastard." Ryuu spoke, raising his voice, "He knows damn well his sister is dead, he's just mocking anyone who tries to take her title." He sat against the railing, "Arlong park?" He spoke, looking at the coast line.

Ussop shook a bit, "Wah! We're here!"

Ryuu looked around, "Where's the ship? I don't see it! I need my swords!" He muttered.

Zoro looked over, smiling, "Good, we're here. Now we can find Nami, find the ship, and slice her." He said darkly.

"WHY DO WE NEED TO DO THAT?" Joni and Ussop yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY? WE DON'T HAVE A CLUE ABOUT ANYTHING AND YOU WANT TO KILL HER?"

Ryuu shrugged, "She did push Joni and Yusaku off the ship, back stabbed you all, and take my swords, I say Zoro has good reasoning."

Within a few seconds, Ussop and Joni had tied Zoro up, they had spotted the Going Merry.

"Hey! Let go of me! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zoro yelled.

"Oh don't worry! Just leave everything to me!" Ussop spoke, heading for the Going Merry, and then Joni, Ussop and Ryuu both saw Mermen on the docks. Of course, Ussop and Joni freaked.

"I say we go back!"

"Aye!"

"Coward." Zoro yelled.

"Did you see those mermen?" Ussop yelled.

Joni noticed that the mermen were coming after them, and without hesitation, the two jumped over board.

Ryuu blinked, and Zoro growled, "Morons!" He looked at Ryuu, "Untie me!"

Ryuu stood and went to go over, when he saw a shadow and turned, seeing an ugly, large mermen. He smiled, "Ryuu Ansatsu! What a lucky catch."

Ryuu took a few steps back, defenseless wasn't the best feeling Ryuu had. The mermen laughed, "Look! He even tied up Roronoa Zoro for us! He's an easy prey!"

Ryuu stood between the two mermen and the wounded teen. "Back off. He's mine to kill, not yours." Ryuu spoke, gritting his teeth.

"Shut the hell up!" The mermen spoke, before ramming his fist into the assassin.

Ryuu fell to the floor, coughing, and struggled to his hands and knees, before his face had been kicked, slamming him against the wall.

Zoro was the one gritting his teeth, "Hey! Leave the kid alone!" He growled.

The mermen seemed to ignore Zoro, and one picked Ryuu up by the throat and slammed him into the ship deck, "Arlong's been waitin' to see you, you filthy human." He looked to the other one, "I'll keep an eye on these two, get the ship to the park."

Ryuu grabbed the merman's arm, struggling to keep breath, but he smiled as the bangs covered his frighten eyes, "A-Arlong still mad that… I tried to swipe at him…"

Zoro was taken back, 'Is this why there's such a tension with this kid? But the kid wasn't able to kill Arlong… looks like Ryuu isn't the best after all..'

The grip on his throat tighten, "I'd be careful on what you say."

Ryuu only smirked, but kept quiet. 'Damn, if I had my sword, this would be over..' He thought as they entered the park, and both he and Zoro were tied up and were shoved off the boat and into the park grounds. When they were thrown down, Ryuu saw the merman known as Arlong sitting in a chair, his long saw nose and tinted blue skin gave him as the monster.

Arlong smiled, "So, why are you here?"

"Looking. We're looking for some one." Ryuu spoke, knowing that Zoro was going to have a high temper.

Arlong chuckled, "here for another swipe at someone? Who hired you this time? One of the villagers?"

"No!" Ryuu spoke, "No one hired me to kill anyone-"

"He told you already!" Zoro spoke, darkly, "We're looking for one woman, you bastard fish freaks."

Arlong looked over and laughed at the green haired teen, "Ho! An inferior human dares to speak to me as such. I will let it slide once, but I will kill you if you say it again. We mermen are humans who have gained 'special' ability to breath underwater, and this special skill makes us better and evolved than the 'normal humans'. Our greater strength is proof of that. Remember this, mermen are both creator and god. When humans dare to go against mermen, they dare to go against god." Arlong finished, pointing to himself.

"I'm getting sick and tired of hearing that speech, Arlong."

Both Ryuu and Zoro were taken back to see Nami appear. Arlong didn't seem fazed and looked at her, "Don't get upset, of course you're an exception, Nami. Because you the skilled navigator of Arlong, you'd better chart good maps for us!"

Nami didn't form a frown or smile, "My ability is better than the all of you, don't worry."

" 'Navigator.'.." Ryuu spoke, a bit confused, 'Why would she do this..'

"Hey Nami! Why are you so friendly with these guys." Zoro demanded.

Arlong looked at Nami, "What? You know each other?"

"Don't be silly, they're just a few of my victims." Nami spoke, walking over to them. "This time I made off with a lot of treasure from them." She then knelt in front of them. "I knew you two were following me, I just never expected for you to actually make it here."

"So this is the real you?" Zoro spoke, slightly agitated.

Nami smirked, "Yes. Surprised? I'm part of Arlong's crew, I'm a pirate from the start."

Arlong laughed, "Your victims? Let me tell you something! This woman will do anything for money! Even forget the death of her own mother, she's a cold hearted witch." At that comment, Ryuu could see the pain in Nami's face… "she has deceived others and stole their treasures with us as her back up."

"Is that so?" Zoro spoke, "Actually, I never trusted her from the start, even though she is a cut throat, I wouldn't feel a thing for her."

Ryuu was slightly taken back, 'Is he serious? Nami's been with them since Buggy…'

Zoro chuckled, "I knew all along that you were never cut out to be a good person."

"That's good, so you know you've been tricked." Nami said, standing up and exhaling. "Then, there is nothing left between us now. You'd better get out of my sight, you're starting to irritate me."

Ryuu was taken back as he watched the swordsman leap into the water, "That idiot!" Ryuu spoke, looking at the pool, 'His legs and arms are tied! He can't think he can swim!' But thoughts were interrupted when he watched Nami jump in and pull him out near the side of the pool, and it clicked. 'He was testing her…'

He only winced as he saw Nami hit Zoro in his wound, 'There goes the stitches…'

"What are we going to do with him?" Someone asked Nami.

"Just leave him there, I'll take care of him." Nami spoke walking away.

Arlong stood, "Good, then Ryuu is mine."

Ryuu looked up, although trembling a bit, there was no fear in his eyes. "Well, well. Long time no see-" Ryuu was kicked, and slammed into the ground.

Arlong clutched the teens throat, cutting his air way off. "You filthy little human, did you honestly think you could have killed me? HA! You're even more pathetic than the villagers! Now die right here and now!"

Ryuu's body flooded with pain, 'Damn it! Damn it! This isn't how I'm suppose to die! Not like this!'

"Arlong! The guy with the long nose has been found!" A mermen spoke, rushing in.

Arlong looked up, and picked Ryuu up, smirking, "Thank your lucky stars." He spoke before Ryuu was once again slammed into the concrete ground. "Let's go, I haven't been out for a while." He spoke, taking a few men and Ryuu and Zoro were taken to a holding cell.

Zoro could hear Ryuu's gasp for air, "Hey, you okay?" He said, not being able to help.

"Besides a broken rib or two? I'm fine." He spoke, laying on his back, gritting his teeth. In all his life, Ryuu hadn't been hurt this badly before. He shut his eyes, just trying to ignore the pain that his ribs and throat produced, 'damn, I'm pretty much useless…'

The door opened, and Zoro looked over, seeing Nami, holding his sword, and even Ryuu's two swords. She dropped them to the ground, and cut their ropes, taking the two teens back. "Get out of here before Arlong get's back." She spoke, leaving them.

Ryuu took a deep breath before getting up and strapping his swords onto his belt, as Zoro picked his sword up. Ryuu leaned against the wall, "Why would she do that?" He spoke, looking at the door, his breathing coming hard.

Before he knew it, Ryuu's body was slung over the swordsman's shoulder. Ryuu was taken back, "what are you doing?"

"Calm down, you're light so it's not bothering my wounds. No wonder you were sent flying so easily, do you even have any muscles?" Zoro spoke, easily carrying the boy out.

Again, Ryuu clenched his teeth, "I'm an assassin, I need to be quick and agile, not buff and hulky like you!"

"Better watch it or I'll 'accidentally' drop you." Zoro hissed, glaring at the red eyed teen.

Ryuu only glared back, then eye's widen, seeing the mermen out front, "Uh oh."

Zoro only smirked, and dropped Ryuu, "Finally." He spoke, rushing out and fighting them.

Ryuu blinked, 'What the hell is wrong with that man? Doesn't he know that he's injured? Or does he not care?' He thought, watching Zoro defeat them and then sat in the chair Arlong claimed his.

"Damn. Nami told us to leave, but Luffy told me to get Nami back, what the hell am I suppose to do?" Zoro muttered to himself.

Ryuu stood up, wincing a bit from the ribs, but sat on the arm of the chair, "Well, Luffy's the captain isn't he? You follow the captain. Besides, it didn't seem like Nami wanted you dead when you tried to drown yourself." Ryuu could hear the man growl and only smirked.

The horrible noise of a horn reached their ears, "What the hell?" Zoro spoke, getting up and walking to the wall. Ryuu followed, out of curiosity and as they reached the top of the wall, they both saw a merman, his main trait was the six arms of an octopus.

"Hey, did you blow that horn?" Zoro asked. Ryuu tensed, was this man really that thick headed?

"Huh?" The merman responded and look back, "OH! Yes I did! I'm Ha-chan, but you guys can call me Hachi!"

"Where's Arlong?"

"Oh, he's in Kokoyashi Village." He paused, "Are you a guest or a marine?"

"A guest." Ryuu spoke.

Hachi nodded, and pointed to a large pot, "Hop in! I can take you two to Kokoyashi Village in a second!"

The two looked at each other, before shrugging their shoulders and carefully hoped over the wall and into the pot. Although it seemed like the two boys were calm, they were both tense, although they didn't understand how thick headed this merman Hachi was. How stupid was he? He should have at least recognized Ryuu…

He dropped them off at the port, "There you two go!" He spoke, waving.

"Thanks Hachi." Ryuu spoke as the merman swam off. Ryuu then shook his head, "And merman think we humans have the small brain."


	5. Not Making Sense

Phew, sorry, but after some time, i now have chapter 5 up! Thanks for those who read, review and just follow along, you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of One Piece, only Ryuu.

* * *

Recap;

"Thanks Hachi." Ryuu spoke as the merman swam off. Ryuu then shook his head, "And merman think we humans have the small brain."

* * *

"Good, we're here, let's find Arlong." Zoro spoke.

"No you idiot!" Ryuu spoke, bashing Zoro upside the head, "We're going to find Ussop and make sure he's okay first!" He growled before going off to find the lying boy.

Zoro growled, only to follow the kid. If there was one thing Zoro wasn't understanding, it was this kid, of course he didn't understand Luffy either… but that wasn't the point. Ryuu was the thing, he had a connection to a man that he wanted to defeat, and he wasn't telling him. Also the fact that Ryuu had been so light, even a kid of his age should weight more than that… He collided with him.

"Can I ask why you're staring at me like that?" Ryuu asked, tapping his foot.

Zoro's face flushed, "What the hell do you mean? Just focus on finding Ussop!" He growled, going around him and walking off.

Ryuu smirked a bit, 'Toying with him is going to be fun.' He stopped by the first person he saw, "Hello ma'am!" Ryuu said happily, making Zoro stop.

She looked confused, "Um, hello?"

"My friend and I were visiting and well, you see, we got separated. Have you by chance seen a teen with brown curly hair and a long nose by chance?"

She seemed to turn grim, "Yes, he was taken to Arlong Park.."

Ryuu's jaw dropped, "Damn…" He spoke off side, then looked to the woman, "Thank you so much ma'am." He spoke, bowing a bit and then taking off with Zoro.

"Damn this." Ryuu hissed, "Oh well, knowing Ussop he'll try everything he can to get away, right? He looks like the resourceful type."

"Yeah…" Zoro muttered, then both of their attention was cut when they saw a… boat flying right towards them.

Ryuu, being the smart one, side stepped the flying object, letting it crash into the swordsman. After it stopped, he ran to the crash site, seeing Yusaku, Luffy and Sanji. "wow, what a way to make an entrance.."

"You idiots! What the hell were you thinking?" Zoro yelled.

"Oh! Hey Zoro, Ryuu, where are you guys heading?" Luffy spoke.

Ryuu sighed, "Arlong park, Ussop's been taken there, so we, being caring as we are, have to go save him." Ryuu explained, as Zoro sat up.

"You're too late. Ussop's dead."

The five looked at Joni, who was looking down, clenching his fist, "You're too late.. Nami killed him.. I saw it with my own eyes."

That took Ryuu back. 'That… no way, Nami saved Zoro from drowning, why would she kill Ussop? Something's not adding up.'

"What?" Luffy spoke.

"You heard him." This time the voice was female. And they saw Nami. "Ussop's dead, now get out of here."

"Why you.." Zoro said, going to rush at him, but Sanji went to kick him.

"You would hit a woman with your swords?" Sanji almost yelled at Zoro.

Before it could amount to anything, Ryuu hit them both upside the head, and walked forward, "Nami, you're not making sense."

"I don't care if I am, you just need to leave! I'm part of Arlong's crew, not yours, now get off this island before you or anyone else is killed." Nami yelled at not only Ryuu but the others, and turned away, going back to the village.

At that moment, Ryuu was starting to become curious. "That made no sense at all.." He muttered to himself, then started walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Zoro called.

Ryuu looked back and gave a smile, "Don't worry swordsman, I won't die." Ryuu said, before disappearing. Ryuu rubbed his side, 'These damn ribs, I'm starting to get use to the pain, but I won't be able to fight…' He then reached under his blue shirt, pulling the black mask that attached to the black long sleeve and followed Nami. 'This woman isn't making sense, she 'kills' Ussop, but wants us to leave before we are killed…'

Ryuu stood on top of a roof, which Nami was inside. He crouched down, near an open window and could here the conversation.

"What's got you so mad?" A female voice said.

"Nothing." Came the muffled voice of Nami.

"If it's nothing, you wouldn't have destroyed so many things."

There was a pause, before Nami spoke, "I only need 7 million beri and then I can buy this island from Arlong, nothing is going to stop me. I'll leave one more time and I'll have it all, just wait Najiko."

Ryuu jumped down, still keeping himself hidden, crouching under the open window. 'I see, she only wants to buy this village, she wants to save it from Arlong's grasp…' He sat down, holding his chin, 'So if that's true, Nami wouldn't have a reason to kill Ussop, so there's a good chance that she framed it, as smart as she is… although tricking those two bounty hunters isn't that hard.. She was able to free Zoro and I..' He closed his eyes, 'Damn, technically, I'm not suppose to be a pirate, let alone to this headache bunch.. And I haven't been hired to kill Arlong so I really don't have a reason to kill him… then again, the bastard bruised my ribs…' He stopped, not hearing Nami and Najiko talk and jumped back on the roof, seeing the Marines.

'What are they doing here?' Ryuu thought, trying to get a better look. His eyes then narrowed, 'That rat is Major Nezumi… how is he able to get through the island without Arlong noticing him, for some odd reason… Nezumi seems to be a corrupt one..'

Nezumi smiled, "Search the place, there has to be that treasure here!" he spoke as the marines started to scourer the tangerine fields.

Nami pulled her stick out, and whacked the nearest one, "Stay away! You guys are idiots! Arlong's been controlling this place and we've been waiting for you to come save us yet you're just standing there and ignoring us! Did Arlong send you?"

Najiko held to Nami, "Stop it, you don't need to do all of this anymore! The rest of the villagers know what you've been doing, stop it Nami…"

"Yes, you must stop.." He held his hand up, "Stop them men."

The marines held their guns up. One marine fired, and it ended up hitting Najiko in the side. "Najiko!" Both Genzo and Nami yelled, kneeling down. Genzo looked up, ready for the wave of bullets, but looked on shocked as the men's guns were sliced in half.

Nezumi looked shocked, "Who the hell are you?" He spoke, pointing to the figure.

"Yumeko." The girl said, holding the black bladed kodachi, smirking beneath the mask.

"But… You're…"

"It's just a myth, now, if you were smart, you'd leave. I haven't been hired to kill any of you, but I can certainly hurt you." The girl, Yumeko, spoke as she held her sword higher.

"Retreat!" Nezumi cried, him being the first one to dash out.

Genzo stood, "Yumeko… you're not Yumeko Mihawk are you."

Yumeko turned her head slightly, her light black hair was tipped silver, and blue bangs showered her eyes, the blood thirsty grin although hidden was proof enough, "No, Yumeko Mihawk is dead, I just happen to share her name." She spoke, before disappearing.


	6. Fight in the Park

Okay... so i've probably lost a lot of readers due to this long hitatus. To be honest, i haven't had time. work and college are overboarding, but now that everything is starting to slow that i can come back to the love of my life, or at least what i love doing. :) so without further ado, this chapter and the next chapter will be up today. Thanks to those that are still here, you guys are awesome.

Disclaimer, i own nothing of One Piece only Ryuu Anatsu and Yumeko Mihawk

* * *

recap;

Yumeko turned her head slightly, her light black hair was tipped silver, and blue bangs showered her eyes, the blood thirsty grin although hidden was proof enough, "No, Yumeko Mihawk is dead, I just happen to share her name." She spoke, before disappearing.

* * *

Ryuu sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 'Now, where the hell should the others be? I really don't think I should, but maybe… a quick visit to Arlong wouldn't be so bad…' He thought, heading back to the captured place. He didn't care about his injured ribs, all that mattered was that… He stopped, was he gaining attachments for this crew? He closed his eyes, this wasn't the plan, never should an assassin get attached to anyone, that person might be their target….

Yet his feet began to move to Arlong's Park, he couldn't understand… Luffy wanted only Nami as the navigator, so why was Ryuu so determined to make Luffy's statement, and to rid Nami of this isolation so great when he had his own dreams, his own expectations..

Ryuu stopped, looking at Joni and Yusaku, sitting down in front of the gate to the park, swords cross and they themselves were beat up, "What the hell happened to you?"

"We were wrong about Nami, so we tried to kill Arlong." Joni spoke, crossing his arms.

"Tch." Ryuu almost spat, "You honestly thought a couple of third class bounty hunters could defeat Arlong? How stupid. Now move."

"You're crazy if you think you can!" Yusaku yelled, noticing the villagers coming up behind Ryuu. "We won't let anyone in, not until sempai and the crew come!"

Again, Ryuu almost spat, and pushed the two aside, pushing the door open. "I'm the impatient kind." He whispered.

Joni and Yusaku started to freak, and Yusaku saw Luffy, "Hey! Luffy! Hurry up! Ryuu has gone insane!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"What happened to you two?" Luffy said, pointing at their wounds.

"Never mind us! Ryuu walked into the Park! He's going to get killed!" Yusaku spoke.

"WHAT?" The crew yelled, now rushing the rest of the way.

Ryuu stood in front of the useless mermen, and slowly drew his katana out, "hey, Luffy, stay back, these things are worthless." Ryuu said, smiling wickedly.

The crew blinked, was he serious?

"Worthless?" Arlong laughed, "You're sadly mistaken Ryuu! Get him!"

Zoro gripped his sword, but that smirk…

Ryuu held his sword out and then moved quickly through the crowd, then stopped. His smirk widen as the mermen collapsed, "Ryuusousen." He spoke, sheathing his sword, "Really Arlong, you should get better men." Ryuu spoke, looking at the angered merman.

"HEY!" Luffy yelled, stomping forward, "Arlong! You're mine! I'm going to kick your ass!" He declared, before slamming his fist into Arlong's face, "Don't you dare make my navigator cry!" He yelled.

Ryuu couldn't believe it, and his open mouth was proof enough, "He…." His voice cracked.

Zoro looked at the teen, "Surprised? You shouldn't be. This is your first time seeing Luffy fight? Just watch."

Ryuu nodded, watching, then noticed how some of Arlong's men were coming at Luffy, and Ryuu moved, along with the rest of the crew and in a few seconds, the worthless men were taken out.

"So you're all pirates, that's how you're all related, so you want Nami back that badly?" He laughed, "What can you all do?"

"You're not even worth Arlong's time!" Hachi called, blowing that blasted horn again.

It wasn't long until a large sea cow came from the large pool, and attacked, along with another wave of Mermen. "Leave them to me." Luffy said, before shooting his feet into the concrete and then swinging his body around and grabbing the sea cow and swinging him around and knocking all the other mermen out and then throwing the sea cow.

Luffy then blinked, "Hey listen to me."

The rest were to occupied with Hachi, "What's that squid doing?" Ryuu muttered.

"I thought he was an octopus." Zoro replied, watching Hachi.

Hachi then spit out a stream of jet black ink, making the assassin, swordsman and cook move, but the captain still stayed. "Luffy! Why didn't you move?" Ryuu called.

"I can't see and I can't move!" He cried out.

"What an idiot." Sanji and Zoro yelled.

Hachi went to smash a large rock on Luffy, but Sanji came up and kicked the rock. Ryuu and Ussop on the other hand, tried tugging at Luffy to get him out, "Damnit Luffy, why do you have to be so stupid?" Ryuu yelled to the young captain.

Hachi went to throw a rock at the three when Zoro stepped in, "Hey, why don't you play with me since they're busy." Zoro taunted.

Ussop let go of Luffy, raising his thumb up, "Good job Zoro! You can handle him! Oh no!"

It was too late, Luffy and Ryuu went forward, Luffy slamming into another merman and Ryuu went straight past him, going right into the wall. Ryuu gritted his teeth, 'My ribs…' He got up, "Thanks a lot Ussop!"

The merman wasn't interested in Ryuu, only Ussop and he high tailed it. The mermen looked at the villagers, "You know, since you're holding weapons, you're against us so that means th-"

"Fire shot!" Ussop called, getting him right in the face, "Your enemy is me!"

The merman got up, and then the two, Ussop running for his life, ran out of the park.

Arlong got up, and Kuroobi looked at him, "Arlong, I told you to take a seat and relax."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything, I just want to say something." Arlong spoke.

Luffy didn't give him anytime and went to punch him in the face, but Arlong caught his wrist, "You think you can beat us up?"

"So what if we do?" Sanji said.

"I must think I can moron now release my hand!" Luffy yelled.

Arlong kept a hold of Luffy's hand but picked up Luffy with the cement in tack. "A person who has gotten their skills from a devil fruit can't swim! Let's see how long you last!" Arlong said before throwing the captain in the water.

Ryuu went to dive in when Zoro caught him, "Hey don't! if anyone of us goes into the water we'll be falling into their trap."

"You two can handle them, I'll go down and get Luffy, I can't fight anyway with these broken ribs, I can hold out to get Luffy out of that rock and to shore." Ryuu argued quietly, holding onto his katana.

Zoro let him go, "Make it quick." He muttered.

Ryuu then continued his leap, but his arm was grabbed, this time by Arlong, "We're not finished assassin!" He spoke, slamming the teen into the ground.

Ryuu coughed out blood, but quickly flipped up, drawing his katana and then blocked his next punch, skidding back, then swiped quickly and jumped back, catching his breath.

"Ryuu!" Sanji called, looking over to the teen.

"I'm fine." He called back, keeping his eye on Arlong, "Keep to your fight, then get Luffy, I'll hold him off."

Arlong laughed, "You're going to hold me off?"

"Look, I'm not the best assassin, and I haven't been hired to kill you." Ryuu said, smirking. 'If I use my kodachi, I might be able to win, but that's too much of a risk. I'd rather die then be exposed in front of these people.' He thought. Glancing over, he saw that Sanji and Zoro had started their fight, so he turned his attention back to Arlong, and smirked, "Alright Fish face." He muttered, then rushed forward, ready to slashed the merman.

Arlong easily whacked the kid aside, "You're going to be the best assassin? Please, when I fought Yumeko she was better."

"There goes that name again.." Ryuu spoke, struggling up, feeling his ribs crack even more.

Arlong put his foot on Ryuu's back, slamming the kid back into the ground, "You think you can defeat me? How pathetic." He spoke, pushing Ryuu deeper into the ground.

Ryuu's ribs broke and he yelled out in pain, 'Damnit! Come on Sanji, Zoro, get Luffy!' He thought, gripping the ground, fingers bleeding. He looked up, seeing both Zoro and Sanji struggling, and Zoro collapsed. 'Damn, it's because of his wound, I told him to be careful, I'm not a doctor…' he thought.

"Watch your pathetic friends die Ryuu." Arlong said.

Ryuu had no choice but to watch as Zoro struggled up, and then looked over to see Sanji walk back in. 'These two… what are they?' he thought. As Zoro went onto the match with Hachi and although he was struggling and going against six swords, Zoro managed to get Hachi. Hachi tried to counteract with hitting Zoro in his chest, but that only made Zoro more furious and made the fight end quicker, with Zoro being the victory.

Sanji, not caring about Zoro's previous warning, dived into the sea to get Luffy. Ryuu growled under Arlong's foot, 'does he want to die?' Ryuu watched impatiently, 'He's been down there longer than he could possibly stay down there!' he growled to himself.

Just when he thought it was over for Sanji, he popped up, gasping for air. Kuroobi followed, coughing a bit, and it wasn't long until Sanji landed a series of blows to the merman, knocking Kuroobi down. That was when pushed his entire weight on Ryuu's back, causing more ribs to crack and him yelling in more pain, "You bastards, you've taken out my brothers one after another, how about I take your brother out!" Arlong said, causing more pain to shoot through Ryuu's body.

Sanji and Zoro went to go after Arlong, when Arlong simply threw water on them, but it came as fast and hard as a bullet, knocking them both out. Sanji tried again, but the same thing happened to him. 'Damnit…' Ryuu thought, 'They need to get Luffy.' he thought, feeling his own blood in his mouth.

"Arlong!"

Arlong looked over, and smiled, "Nami, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to kill you." She said fiercely.

"Kill me?" He said before laughing, "Haven't you learned your lesson yet? You've tried assassination attempts." At this, he pressed harder on Ryuu, "You've tried poison, can't you just learn that you're going to be my navigator forever." He laughed. "I don't want to force you to stay with us, but I can easily get my mermen to kill everyone on this island, if you don't join. However, these crew men are going to be killed as made as an example." He said, picking Ryuu up by the back of his neck, holding him in the air.

Ryuu could see Nami through his pain, and was getting fed up, "Nami… don't listen…" He spoke, "Don't give up… cause… I'm not!" He yelled, and through the pain, flipped his legs over his head, hitting Arlong in the face, sending him in the ground and letting go of Ryuu's neck. Ryuu landed on Arlong's face then pushed off, flipping and twisting to land on the ground facing the fallen Arlong, and he hit on knee, 'Damn… this pain…' Ryuu clenched his teeth, and looking down, his shirt was covered in blood.

"Alright everyone!" Nami said, facing the group, "Let's fight to the death!"

"Yeah!" The crowd said, ready to fight.

Arlong got up, "So they've made up their minds…"

Ryuu looked over, seeing water spout up into the air… "What.. Is that?"

"All they need to do is get rid of the leg weight.." Sanji muttered, getting on his hands and knees.

"I see what you mean.." Zoro said, taking his bandana up.

"You guys…." Ryuu said, taken back, "Thank god you're alive.."

"Same for you." Sanji said, "You look a mess."

"Thanks."

"30 seconds." Zoro said getting up, "that's all I got."

"40 at the most." Ryuu chimed, taking his katana out. "Hurry up Sanji."

Sanji nodded and leapt into the water. Ryuu struggled up, ignoring the pain, "You want first shot or me?"

"Me." Zoro said, swiping at Arlong and making a cut on his cheek, "You're fight is with me." Zoro said, out of breath.

'30 seconds my ass, he's lucky if he has 10.' Ryuu thought, looking at the teen, 'His wounds…'

"Roronoa Zoro… that boy won't survive, not with him being underwater, and if he lives, well that wouldn't be fair now would it?" Arlong said.

"This whole thing hasn't been fair!" Zoro yelled back.

"Egg shot!" Ussop cried, and his shot was easily blocked by Arlong, "Don't worry Zoro, Ryuu! I got your guys back!"

"All the way over there?" Ryuu muttered, looking at the man from his hiding spot, "Thanks."

Arlong looked at Zoro, "Since you're the one standing in front of me, you're the one who wants to die first."

"Shut up, all I want is a piece of that stupid nose!" Zoro said, slashing at his nose, only for it to be stopped, unscratched.

"You fool, it's a proud nose because it's unbreakable. If you had been a full strength, you may have been able to give it a little scratch." Arlong said, knocking his sword away and then tried to stab him. Zoro blocked him, but skidded back a bit.

"Zoro! I'm not dead!" Hachi called out, "And because of that! I'm going to kill your other friends!" He said going towards the sea pool.

Ryuu tried to swipe at him, but just missed him, "Damnit!" he growled.

"Don't worry, you shouldn't be concerned, you all are going to die." Arlong said dangerously, then shot forward stabbing his nose into Zoro, then picked him up by his throat. "So that's it? That's too easy. What's with all these bandages? Did you have a nice fall?" Arlong said tearing the bandages off, showing the bleeding stitch work Ryuu tried at.

"Zoro!" Ryuu yelled, now afraid for his friend. Without another second, Ryuu sheathed his sword then seemed to disappeared, reappearing between Zoro and Arlong, "Battojutsu!" He yelled quickly drawing his sword, ready to slash Arlong's arm off.

Arlong dropped Zoro and backed up, but not before Ryuu used his sheath to bash Arlong in the face, sending him to the ground. Turning quickly, Ryuu knelt down to his injured friend, looking at the bleeding, 'He shouldn't be alive like this… Mihawk… you know something about this guy that I don't…' he thought, not knowing what to do. "Z-Zoro, damn, look at you! You shouldn't be alive." He muttered..

Arlong growled, "You bastard! I'll show you!" He yelled.

Ryuu looked back, and froze, 'Oh no… what.. What do I do?' he thought watching Arlong come at him.

"I'M BACK!"

Arlong stopped and looked up, as did everyone else, seeing Luffy in the sky. Luffy looked at Ryuu and Zoro, "Time to switch guys!" He said stretching his arms out, one hand on Zoro and one hand on Ryuu.

"Zoro.." Ryuu spoke.

"What?" He replied.

"Tell me he's not going to do what I think he's going to do…"

"I hope not…"

.


	7. Conclusion

And here's the seventh chapter! So in the last chapter I wonder what Ryuu means about being exposed? hm, very very interesting.. Anywho! on to the next chapter!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of One Piece, i only own Ryuu Anatsu and Yumeko Mihawk

* * *

Recap

Ryuu looked back, and froze, 'Oh no… what.. What do I do?' he thought watching Arlong come at him.

"I'M BACK!"

Arlong stopped and looked up, as did everyone else, seeing Luffy in the sky. Luffy looked at Ryuu and Zoro, "Time to switch guys!" He said stretching his arms out, one hand on Zoro and one hand on Ryuu.

"Zoro.." Ryuu spoke.

"What?" He replied.

"Tell me he's not going to do what I think he's going to do…"

"I hope not…"

* * *

Luffy pulled his arms back, sending the two injured teens into the air and back out of the fight. Ryuu landing into the water first, feeling the salt water in his mouth and quickly went to the surface, 'Where's Zoro?' he thought, looking around, then felt something grab his leg, and like reflexes, kicked it.

Zoro broke to the surface, "Ow! What was that for?" He yelled.

"You grabbed me you-" it then hit him, "Get out of the water! It's not good for that wound!" Ryuu yelled, grabbing the swordsman's arm and dragging him onto the shore. Once on, Ryuu took his t-shirt off, showing that his long sleeve was just as baggy. He wrung the shirt out, then pushed Zoro down, and laid the shirt on his wound, "It's going to hurt." He said, noticing Zoro hiss, "But we have to get it to stop bleeding or you can kiss that 'Greatest Swordsman' good bye."

"Who the hell is Yumeko?" Zoro asked, "Arlong mentioned it too."

Ryuu gave a frustrated sigh, "Yumeko Mihawk. You heard Joni, she's Hawk Eye's younger sister. She's the person I need to over come if I want to take her title as Greatest Assassin, but with her being dead, I figured that I just need to take out top knot guys and such."

"From Mihawk's point, she's still alive… how did she die?" Zoro asked, slightly interested in this Yumeko girl.

Ryuu sighed a bit, "Not sure, a lot of people have gave their ideas, the Mihawk's got in a fight and Hawk Eye's killed her, others say that she just couldn't complete a mission and died. My opinion? She just wanted to stop being the best."

"That's a stupid reason to stop."

"You try being an assassin." Ryuu said, "It's hard, Joni told you that one day, I've killed people ruthlessly, even if that person is a child, I kill them. There are some days that I want to stop, but if I do, I can't face my older brother again."

"Is that who you're searching for? You mentioned searching for someone at the Baratie."

"Yeah, my older brother is the best at everything that I've ever challenged him at. Races, sword fights, so I got frustrated one day and told him I'd be an assassin, the best one. So if I don't become it, then I can't face him." Ryuu said, looking away.

"What a brother."

"What about you, you mentioned that you can't back down from Hawk Eye's blade, what promise did you make?"

This time, Zoro looked at the kid, maybe it was his fever, but Ryuu looked a lot like a girl, even with his questions they sounded like something a girl would ask.. "I made a promise to a friend that I'd become the Greatest Swordsman, she died young and so I have to keep it."

Ryuu nodded, "Honorable. You're not a total ass then."

"Why you…" Zoro growled, then looked away. "I'm going to sleep."

Ryuu blinked and before he knew it, Zoro was sound asleep, even snoring. Ryuu shook his head, then winced as he coughed up blood. He leaned against the wall, 'maybe sleeping wouldn't be so bad…' He thought, letting his eyes close, 'Maybe the pain will go away when I wake up…'

Zoro felt something land on his stomach and he sat up, "Who the hell did this? I need more sleep, can't you see that?" he grumbled a bit.. Then looked over, seeing Ryuu, "Hey, get up. I think Luffy won."

Ryuu didn't answer, and that's when Zoro shook the kid a bit, "Wake up.." Still nothing. "Ryuu. Hey! Ryuu!" Zoro yelled. "Damn kid…" He muttered, slinging the kid over his shoulder and stood up. 'Damn, how light is this kid, he's only two years younger than me, Luffy probably weights more than this kid, Nami might even weigh more too… This kid.. He's too much like a girl, why did Mihawk call him out? This kid is hiding something.'

Zoro came up to everyone, seeing Luffy had won, "About damn time.."

"Everyone stop! Because of you, every single Beri will be collected that belongs to Arlong. I, commander Nezumi of Unit 16 will be happy to accept this treasure."

Zoro, still carrying Ryuu, easily knocked Nezumi to the ground, "Everyone's happy, leave them be."

Luffy looked over, "Zoro! You're okay! What happened to Ryuu?"

"He's passed out." Zoro said like it was nothing.

The village doctor looked at them, "Look at you! Come back to my clinic and I'll fix you all up, and since you saved us all, I'll do it for free." He muttered, while the rest went to spread the word that Arlong Park was nothing.

When they got to the clinic the doctor looked at Ryuu, "Kid broke all his ribs.. Lucky that he didn't break his back with Arlong's weight." He muttered, then went to lift his shirt when Ryuu grabbed his wrist.

"Don't." He muttered. "At least do this in another room."

The doctor looked at Ryuu like he was nuts, but shooed the other two out. "What's wrong with you?" He spoke as he finished and took the kids shirt then was taken back, "Y-You're.."

"Keep this quiet understand." Ryuu said, glaring, "If you don't I'll be the new threat."

The doctor nodded, "I'm surprise that you're out of the Grand Line, let alone alive."

Ryuu smirked and sat up, wincing in pain, taking the bandages off his torso, "Trust me, so was Juracule." He muttered, a tattoo on his back starting to show.

* * *

Uh oh, someone's hiding something! But what?


	8. To The Grand Line!

Hey ya'll. Here's an update :) I think I sparked some interest in the last chapter. So what's Ryuu hiding that's so important from the others from finding out? This will be answered... in a few more chapters :D Anyway, thanks for the reviews and for the people reading this, it's real supportive :)

Disclaimer; I only own Ryuu, nothing of One Piece.

Recap;

The doctor looked at Ryuu like he was nuts, but shooed the other two out. "What's wrong with you?" He spoke as he finished and took the kids shirt then was taken back, "Y-You're.."

"Keep this quiet understand." Ryuu said, glaring, "If you don't I'll be the new threat."

The doctor nodded, "I'm surprise that you're out of the Grand Line, let alone alive."

Ryuu smirked and sat up, wincing in pain, taking the bandages off his torso, "Trust me, so was Juracule." He muttered, a tattoo on his back starting to show.

It was the morning that they were going to depart and Ryuu looked around the ship, his ribs were still killing him, but with all the pain kills the doctor had given him, he didn't feel like his ribs were going to stab him. He climbed up into the crows nest, laying down and looking up. 'I wonder why Mihawk wants me to watch over Zoro? I can't do much in training him now, especially with my ribs busted like they are.' he closed his eyes, 'what are we going to do…' he thought, not realizing that the ship had sailed off, Nami leaving the villagers without saying anything but took their wallets.

"Well you got beat, hm Ryuu?" A male's voice said next to him.

"New mission Vince?" Ryuu said, not moving.

Vince smirked, he was leaning against the crow nest wall, "Straight to the point as always."

"Of course, how do you expect me to be the best?" Ryuu almost snapped.

"Will you be able to take down our next client? He's in Louge Town, Dominic." Vince said, handing him a scroll, "Some gang leader wants him taken out. He wouldn't do it himself because of Smoker."

"Major Smoker huh? I heard about him. Devil Fruit user isn't he?" Ryuu said taking the scroll, looking over it.

"Yes. Oh, I think I'm coming closer to finding Yumeko Mihawk."

Ryuu froze a bit, but looked at the scroll, "She's dead."

"That' what she wants us to think, but she's close." And with this, Vince leaned in close to Ryuu's ear, "Very close."

Ryuu didn't say anything, but glance at the scroll, 'He didn't find out…'

Vince leaned back, "Having fun playing pirate?"

"It kills time." Ryuu said, "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Vince smirked, "You're so hurtful." He spoke, before Vince disappeared.

Ryuu knew that Vince was a Devil Fruit user himself, but he didn't know which one. He stood up, putting the scroll in his pocket. "Nami." He called from the crow nest, "Can we stop at Louge Town? We'll probably need supplies before going to the Grand Line."

Nami blinked, "How'd did you.."

"I'm from the Grand Line." Ryuu said, "Yes or no?"

"Uh, sure, you make a good point so we'll stop there first." Nami said, still taken back at Ryuu's comment.

"Good." Ryuu said, now laying back down in the crow nest. 'First that doctor knows, I wonder if Vince had found out about my true identity?'

When the ship landed, Ryuu was the first one off, and Sanji looked at him, "Where are you going?"

"I have some business to take care of." Ryuu said, not breaking his stride.

"Business?" Sanji questioned.

"Probably an assassination." Zoro grumbled, tying a few things down. "I mean that is the profession he's in."

Luffy looked to Zoro, "Wait, he's an assassin?"

The rest of the crew fell forward, "Ryuu's been with us how long and you're now just finding that out?" Ussop yelled.

"I just wanted him because of his eyes." Luffy said nonchalantly, causing the crew to face plant again.

Ryuu on the other hand, stayed on the roofs, looking down at the people walking on the streets. He sat on top of one roof, letting one leg dangle over the edge, 'So this Dominic is somewhere in this town, he has a distinct scar over his left eye and one on his left palm.' he thought as he pulled the mask up over his mouth and nose, 'I need to hurry, with those clouds over there, we might not stay here long. That 680,000 beri is not going to go to waste.' He thought, eyes scanning the ground.

He watched patiently but fumed a bit, he spotted Zoro walking around and he watched him. 'Probably off to buy some swords, even I can take him down if he only has one sword.' then turned back to his mission and saw him. Ryuu stood and leapt down, catching himself on a pole and swinging around once then let go, landing not far from Dominic. Ryuu walked towards the man, holding onto his katana hilt. 'I rather not do this in such a crowded area…' He then came closer to Dominic, "Dominic. I'd start to run." Ryuu spoke.

"Who the hell-" Dominic then stopped, seeing Ryuu's eyes and backing up, "You… R-Ryuu, why are you here.."

"My job involves you, so run." Ryuu hissed again, slightly drawing his sword.

Dominic took off, thinking that running through the crowd could get Ryuu off him. Ryuu smirked, counting to three, it was always like this. 'Three.' he thought, taking off after Dominic, rushing past everyone and causing them to stare. Ryuu didn't care though, all that mattered was the target and getting that money.

Dominic leapt into an alley and leapt over a box. Ryuu stepped on the box and leapt over Dominic, now pointing the drawn katana at the man, "It's over."

It was then that it started to rain, the thunder and lightning sever. Dominic hit his knees, "Please… I have two kids.."

"You're wife can take care of them."

"Two boys."

"You have two girls, they need their mother more than their father don't you think?"

"I'll give you more. 6,000 Beri."

"Way to low than the original price."

"40,000 Beri."

"Still too low." Ryuu's bangs covered his eyes, "It's over Dominic." He whispered coldly, letting the blade crash onto the man, taking his life quickly and painlessly. Ryuu kneeled down, wiping the blood off on the now dead man's shirt, "Most I make painful, consider yourself lucky." He whispered. He sheathed his sword, turning around, facing Vince. "The money." Ryuu spoke, holding his drenched hand out.

"Ruthless. You always amaze me."

"The money, Vince." Ryuu said, "I'm in a hurry."

"Yes, yes. To catch that pirate crew before they leave." Vince said, handing him the money.

Ryuu stuffed the cash into his pocket, "Yeah, you know how to find me when the next mission is ready." he said taking his mask off.

Vince smirked, "Has anyone ever told you that you look like a girl?"

"They call that a baby face."

"So this isn't the first, has it been more in the four years?"

"Vince. What are you talking about." He spoke calmly.

Again, he smirked, "In good time my Ryuu." He said disappeared.

Ryuu glared at where Vince had been, then turned and went back to the ship running. The raining was pouring down, and Ryuu looked down at his shirt, the red blood showing on his white shirt. 'Damn, I'll have to answer to this later.' he thought then dashed quicker, and jumped onto the deck, seeing that the rest of the crew had just gotten on as well. "Nami! Let's get out of here!" Ryuu yelled, now helping out.

"Right! Smoker's on our trail!" Nami called back.

Within seconds they had taken off, and it was when Luffy spotted a light, "Hey! What's that?"

"That's the guiding light! We're close to the entrance of the Grand Line!" Nami said pointing to the light.

Sanji brought out a barrel and sat it down, "Shall we begin the ceremony for entering the sea?" Sanji said, placing his foot on the barrel, "I want to find all Blue."

Luffy was next, "I want to become the Greatest Pirate."

Zoro followed, "I want to become the Invincible Swordsman."

Nami followed him, "I want to draw a world map."

Ussop put his leg up, "I want to become a brave warrior of the sea."

Ryuu sighed, then followed suit, "I want to become the greatest assassin." He more muttered.

"LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!" Luffy yelled.


	9. Whales, Letters, and Days

Hey Yall. I decided to post another chapter out for you guys :) I know this is mainly following the story and there's no romance yet, but be patient, I plan on Ryuu revealing his secret in... about four chapters. I think you'll be shocked. Anywho, thanks for all the reviews and readings, you guys are awesome! :D

Disclaimer; I own Ryuu, I own nothing else

* * *

Recap

"LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!" Luffy yelled.

* * *

It wasn't long until the whole crew was inside, Nami, Ussop, Luffy, Zoro and Ryuu sitting at the table while Sanji stood. Nami put the map down, "It seems like the entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain."

"A mountain?" The crew said, well minus Ryuu he only kept to the side, watching the reaction.

"yes, I thought that was impossible but the guiding light is pointing to Loose Mountain on the Red Line."

"What, do we run into the mountain?" Luffy asked.

"No, see this? It's a Canal right here."

"A canal? That's stupid, even if there was one, we can't go up the mountain." Ussop retorted.

"But it's on the map, don't you trust Nami?" Sanji seemed to argue.

"But she stole it from Buggy, it's the map you can't trust." Zoro said.

Nami looked at Ryuu, "Ryuu, you said you're from the Grand Line."

Ryuu looked at the orange haired girl then sighed, "Yeah, but it's easier getting out than in. but. That is how to get in." Ryuu pointed to the map, "The only trouble is actually getting in, you see, if we don't hit the entrance, we're as good as dead, and then since the angle we're coming in at, well, we're going to have to control the rudder or we're not going to make it." He said, looking at the girl.

"Wow, you can understand it."

Ryuu pointed behind him, "I'm not like those idiots. Besides, I need to navigate to get to one mission to another."

"Why can't we just sail south?" Zoro argued.

"If you want to be eaten by sea monsters, start swimming." Ryuu said, crossing his arms. "That's the Calm belt, go into that and you're as good as dead, there's no wind or anything."

Nami nodded, "Now let's get going!" She said.

Sanji and Ussop manned the rudder while Ryuu, Zoro, Nami and Luffy stood outside. "man this is heavy!" Ussop yelled, and at that moment, the rudder broke.

"Oh no!" Nami said, pointing, "We're going to crash into the gate!"

Luffy ran forward, jumping off, "Rubber Balloon!" He yelled, inflating up and landing in-between the pillars and the ship, making the ship go in the right direction.

"We're safe!" Ryuu and Nami yelled happily.

"Luffy, take my hand!" Zoro yelled, reaching out. Luffy stretched his arm out, grasping the green haired teen's hand slinging him back onto the ship.

It was clear sailing now, and the ship reached the top and then came crashing back down, heading towards the Grand Line. Ryuu smiled a bit, placing a hand on the railing, 'So much closer.'

"What's with the blood." Zoro asked, only for him to hear.

"It's not mine."

"Assassination?"

"It's my job." Ryuu said, glancing over to the swordsman, "Worried that my next victim might be you?"

"Please, you wouldn't last two seconds with me."

Ryuu looked at him, "Do you want me to train you? I mean H-"

"It's a mountain!" Luffy yelled.

"No! that's a giant whale!" Nami screamed.

"We need to control the rudder!" Zoro yelled, running to the broken rudder as he, Sanji and Ussop tried to control it.

Nami hit the deck as the ship got closer to the large whale, and Luffy disappeared to god knows where. Ryuu looked at it and then suddenly there was a sound of a cannon going off, and Ryuu saw that it made the ship stop, the only damage was the bow of the ship was busted off.

"My special seat!" Luffy cried out.

"Let's get out of here!" Zoro cried out, making the others move.

"BO!" The whale cried out, making Ryuu cover his ears and hit his knees.

"OW!" Ryuu shouted, "My ears!"

Luffy walked up, "You destroyed my special seat!" Luffy yelled, punching the whale in the eye.

"IDIOT!" The rest of the crew yelled at the captain.

"Come and get me you stupid piece of whale!"

"Shut up!" Zoro and Ussop yelled, kicking the captain.

Well, that certainly didn't go smoothly with the whale and it proceeded to swallow the ship. Ryuu closed his eyes, "This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" He yelled, shaking his head. The water raced around, knocking everyone around and then suddenly everything calmed down and Ryuu opened his eyes, seeing that.. There was a house, in the middle of the whales stomach.

"Is this a dream?" Ussop and Ryuu said.

A giant squid then rose up from the water, and if three harpoons hadn't shot threw it, it would have destroyed the ship. Ryuu held onto the katana, "Is this guy.. Good?"

"Who knows." Zoro muttered.

Ryuu looked over, seeing a guy with a flower like hair and was pulling the squid in. 'He looks familiar.' Ryuu thought, narrowing his eyes.

Sanji stepped forward, "Hey old man, who are you?" No response. "Look old man! I'll fire this cannon if you don't answer."

"If you do that, someone's going to die." The man said.

"Who?"

"Me."

"You're pissing me off!" Sanji growled.

Zoro pushed Sanji back, "Calm down. Who are you and why are you in here?"

"Before you ask questions, shouldn't you introduce yourself?"

"Right, sorry."

"I'm Claucus, I'm 71 years old, Pisces sign, AB Blood type. I'm caretaker of the Futako Mizaki Lighthouse."

"Should I kill him?" Zoro growled, ready to kill the guy.

"Leave the killing to me." Ryuu said, pushing him back, "Claucus, my name's Ryuu Ansatsu I'm 17 and-"

"Strive to be the best Assassin, I know you. Yumeko is a better challenge."

"Damn old man!" Ryuu growled

"Calm down." Claucus said, "You asked me why I'm here, you were swallowed by the giant whale and were brought to my one man resort, what do you think this is? A rat's stomach." he pointed over, "There's the exit."

Ussop looked over, "There's a sky."

"No, that's a painting." Nami said.

"On a whale's stomach?"

"This whale is very playful." Claucus said.

"What?"

"Never mind, let's just get out of here." Zoro said.

All of the sudden, the water started to move suddenly. Ryuu fell back, trying to gain his footing again and latched onto the railing. "What's going on?"

"It's starting. The whale is hitting his head against the mountain of the Red Line." Claucus said.

"I see, so that's how he got all of those scars."

"But what's this old man doing down here?" Ussop asked. "He's going to kill the whale from the inside out, what a cruel man."

"Okay! Mystery solved! Can we please get out of here?" Ryuu yelled, still latching onto the railing, "I don't know about you, but I don't want to become whale food!" He yelled.

"He's got a point, we don't have any reason to use this whale or help it," Sanji said, "Let's get out of here!"

The ship tried it's best to get to the exit, but with all the moving the water was rough, and the old man dived into the water, just as Luffy and two others went into the digestive water. Ryuu didn't care, he was the first one in, diving straight for the captain.

"RYUU!" Zoro yelled, then growled and threw a line out into the water for Ryuu to haul Luffy up.

Ryuu swam down, 'This is so disgusting.' he thought, grabbing Luffy's arm and pulling him into the surface, then grabbed the line Zoro had thrown and swam to the ship, getting both of them lifted up.

"Thanks Ryuu." Luffy said, once they were on the ship.

"No problem." He muttered, feeling disgusted. He noticed that Sanji had rescued the other two, a woman with long blue hair and brown eyes, while the guy had short curly orange hair and brown eyes. 'These two… don't tell me..'

"As long as I'm still alive, I won't let anyone touch this whale!" Claucus yelled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Luffy asked.

The two mysterious people stood up, "But now we're inside the whale! We can destroy it's stomach!" The man said, before both fired a cannon ball.

Claucus jumped in front of the ball, taking the hit.

"It's worthless old man! Th-" They stopped as their cannons were sliced in half, falling to the ground, "What?" the two and the rest of the crew said.

"Try again with those toys." Ryuu hissed, his kodachi sheathed.

Zoro couldn't believe it, 'That was so fast, I didn't even see it..'

Without another word, Luffy hit them upside the head, knocking them out. "Cool Ryuu."

Ryuu only shrugged. 'Maybe that's what Mihawk wanted me to teach him.' he thought, noticing the look Zoro was giving him.

The two were tied up and Claucus looked at them before looking off, "This is an Irish whale from the West Blue, it is the largest species of whales in this world. His name is Laboon, and they people are hooligans, they came from a town near by, they're trying to kill Laboon because his meat can save their village for 2-3 years, but I won't let them do that. There's a reason why he uses his head to hit the Red Line and cry. One day when I was taking care of the Lighthouse, a group of pirates came by with a little whale. It seemed that they pirates had played with Laboon, but since they had to go into the Grand Line and that it would be dangerous, they decided to leave him here for his safety. Most Irish Whales stay alone without anyone but to Laboon that was his family. Because their ship was damaged, they stayed for about 3 months and I became close to them, they asked me to watch Laboon for 2-3 years and I agreed to it. They told me that they would travel the world and come back here for Laboon. And I know that Laboon knows this and still waits for his friends. It's been 50 years, and Laboon still thinks his friends are still alive."

Ryuu crossed his arms, "Anyone who ventures into the Grand Line is lucky to live 5 weeks, let alone 50 years." Ryuu muttered.

Claucus helped the crew out of the whale then tossed the two mysterious people off into the water. Luffy looked over at them, "Who are you?"

"It's none of your business!" The woman shouted.

"Now Ms. Wednesday! Even though it's none of his business, we still have relationships with pirates."

"Right Mr. Nine." Ms. Wednesday said, "We will see you one day you countryside pirates, and Claucus we'll get that whale!" They said before swimming off.

"Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday…" Ryuu muttered, 'Now I know something's up.' he then looked at the whale, 'to be able to understand that your friends are dead, but you still wait… is that stupidity or stubbornness?' he looked over to the Grand Line, 'I'm closer now to fight my brother, I think Juracule will be surprised with my progress at least.' he thought, letting his hand rest on the hilt of his katana.

It was then that Ryuu noticed that Luffy pulled the ships mast and plunged it into the whale's nose. "What the hell Luffy?" the crew yelled.

Laboon flung Luffy around and he ended up landing back on the shore, "There! Now we're even! I'm good right!" Luffy said, taking the crew back. "But we still don't know the results of this fight so we're going to have to finish this fight. Your friends are dead but I'm still here, I'll come back after we've sailed the Grand Line…. Let's fight the next time!"

Ryuu was taken back, 'This kid. every time he meets someone, he…' Ryuu shook his head, 'This kid is dangerous, my cover's going to be blown soon and I hope to be away from this crew by then, if Vince really does know, I'd rather leave the crew than him expose me.' he thought.

Nami's screams interrupted his thoughts, "The compass is broken!"

Ryuu blinked, "Don't you have a Lock Post Compass?" Ryuu asked.

"A what?"

Claucus sighed, "The boy's right, normal compasses won't work here because each island has it's own magnetic composition. Besides the wind stream and currents are unpredictable, how useless is this crew?"

"does a Lock Post look like this?" Luffy said, holding what looked like a watch with a glass ball and a needle inside it."

"Yeah, how'd you get it?" Ryuu asked.

"Those mysterious people left it on our ship."

"There's no letters on it." Nami said, taking the Post away from Luffy, strapping it on her wrist.

"Each island in the Grand Line has it's own magnetic field, we have to save this magnetic field into the Post then once it's set, it can lead you to the next one, each magnetic field takes it's own different time to lock, some takes minutes while others takes months."

"So if we want to survive, we have to make sure nothing happens to it." Nami said to herself, just before Sanji hit Luffy and sent him crashing into the Lock Post breaking it. Nami then punched Luffy and Sanji, "oh no! what are we going to do?"

Claucus held his hand up, "Look, since you did a lot for Laboon and I know this kid." He said, pointing to Ryuu, "I'll give you mine since I don't need it anymore. I'm sure Ryuu will make sure nothing can harm it."

Ryuu looked at Claucus, 'Old man. Don't you dare expose me.' he thought before looking away, "Yeah."

Before the ship took off, Claucus looked at Ryuu, "Looking for Yumeko Mihawk?"

Ryuu stopped, and Zoro glanced over, watching and listening the two. "What about it." Ryuu said, not turning around, and Zoro saw that Ryuu looked… petrified.

"You know, four years ago, I heard about you from pirates, of course four years ago, that's when Yumeko Mihawk supposedly died." Claucus said, crossing his arms.

"What about it." Ryuu said, turning and looking at Claucus, "Right now, I'm focused on finding my brother and taking bigger people out."

Claucus smirked, "Yumeko was a nice girl, before you fight her, tell her to try and win and visit me sometime."

Ryuu smirked as well, "She won't, because she's dead, and if she's not and I find her, I'll kill her." Ryuu spoke, going back onto the ship, their next destination was Whiskey Peak, and that's were the two mysterious people, who some how wounded back with the crew, lived at.

As Ryuu took his spot back on the crow nest, Zoro climbed up, "Hey."

Ryuu didn't move, "What."

"How did you do that? Cut through those cannon launchers."

"It's something I can't teach. Learn how to cut through steel and I'll show you a maneuver that deals with cutting steel, but you have to learn how to cut through steel yourself." Ryuu said, looking up in the sky, "That's why Hawk Eye told me to watch you, the only way you can defeat the Kokutou Yoru, is to cut through steel. It's possible, but you have to want it to be able to do it."

"You're 17, how long did it take for you to learn it?" Zoro asked, wanting to beat this kid.

"One year. I was 14 when I learned the trick to it." Ryuu said.

'One year, then I'll get it in six months.' Zoro thought, getting down.

Ryuu only sighed and closed his eyes, 'I hope Nami doesn't get too over confident, I kinda miss the calmness of the East Blue.' he thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Eh, so i kinda hinted to Ryuu's secret, you'd miss it if you weren't reading too careful or not keeping it in mind either but hey, you'll see until next time!


	10. Hectic Night

Hey all, here's another one! You guys seem to really like this story, and i promise that it does get better. There are a few plot twists coming up that I think you'll enjoy. :)

Disclaimer; i only own Ryuu nothing of One Piece

* * *

Recap:

Ryuu only sighed and closed his eyes, 'I hope Nami doesn't get too over confident, I kinda miss the calmness of the East Blue.' he thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"RYUU YOU LAZY ASS WAKE UP!" Nami yelled from the deck.

Ryuu woke up, getting up and looked down, seeing Nami fuming at him, and the rest of the crew was exhausted while Zoro had three large welts on his head. "What?"

"Get down here!" Nami yelled.

He pointed to Zoro, "Seeing as you did that, I think I'll stay up here."

"how come you didn't warn me of the weather?"

"You didn't ask." Ryuu stated, leaping over the crow nest and landed on the deck, "Besides, you guys did just fine getting to Whiskey Peak without my warning." Ryuu stated pointing to the island with large cactus' on it.

"Wow! Look at it!" Luffy said, taking a seat on the bow.

Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine leapt onto the railing, "Thanks so much be we have to go." Mr. Nine said.

"We'll meet again if we are destined to." Ms. Wednesday finished.

"bye bye baby!" They said before jumping off, swimming to the island quickly.

"They're a weird bunch…" Ryuu muttered.

"Forget them! Let's go to port!" Luffy said laughing.

"What if there are monsters!" Ussop yelled.

"Then we'll go to another island!"

"You idiots, we have to spend some time on the island so the Lock Post can memorize the magnetic field." Nami said to the two boys.

"You mean if there's monsters on this island we have to stay?"

"that's right."

"Who cares! Let's go to the island!" Luffy protested again.

"Might as well, or we'll never get to the grand treasure." Ryuu said, siding with the captain.

So without further ado, they went further into the island, hearing a strange noise. As they got to the port, that's when they noticed the people..

"Welcome to the Grand Line!" "Welcome Pirates!" The villagers cried out.

"Wow.. I expected monsters, not a warm welcome." Ussop said.

Ryuu crossed his arms, 'Warm welcome my ass. Igarubpoi is up to his same lame trick again.' Ryuu thought, then looked at the crew, 'Although this could work to my advantage, I can lose the crew here.'

As they pulled up and set on the ground, Ryuu knew the mayor of the village, but stayed back.

"Welcome! My name is Igarubpoi, I'm the mayor of Whiskey Peak, it's a great honor to welcome you here. We have much liquor and we would love to hear of your journey's, would you like to help join our party?"

"SURE!" Luffy, Sanji and Ussop cried out.

Nami walked up to Igarubpoi, "How long will it take for the Lock Post to lock?"

"Lock? Oh, don't worry, we'll talk about that once you're all rested up. Let's party everyone!" Igarubpoi said to everyone, "Let's party with the great brave pirates!"

Ryuu sat in a corner, watching Luffy stuff his face, Ussop was pretty much lying to the women, Zoro and Nami were drinking their livers to their deaths, and Sanji was flirting with about ten girls if not more. Ryuu looked at everyone, and slipped out into the dark. He pulled his mask up, 'So far so good, Igarubpoi hasn't noticed me, that or he just doesn't see me as a threat.' He sat on top of the roof of one building, one leg crossed and his other dangling.

It was then that the door opened and Ryuu watched Igarubpoi step out, "All of our brave warriors have finally gone to sleep, I hope that they have nice dreams. Tonight under the moonlight, the cactus mountains look so beautiful."

"That's so profounding." Ms. Wednesday said, sitting on a lower level roof than Ryuu was, Mr. Nine next to her. "Mr. Eight."

"How are they doing." Mr. Nine asked as they landing on the ground.

"They're falling into hell."

"Oh god they drink and eat a lot!" A woman spoke coming out, "More then I drink tea, are you sure it was okay to throw a party for these goons?"

"Ms. Monday, calm down, I have investigated about this kid. He's worth 30 million beri."

That even took Ryuu back, 'I'm surprised someone hasn't tried to hire me to kill the kid.' He thought.

"So let's go to their ship and take their treasures, then we can take them in."

"Mr. Eight! Two of them are missing!"

'Crap. Wait, who's the other one?' Ryuu thought, looking around.

"Sorry, but I don't think that they would let you do that to them, even if they are tired from the journey." Zoro spoke, holding his sword up, "The real swordsman would not fall for a dirty trick like that trick."

'Why does this not surprise me.'

Zoro stood up, "So this is the truth? You're a town of pirate hunters, who wait for those who just enter the Grand Line." He stopped seeing to count, "100 fighters? I will be your challenger tonight, Baroque Works."

'So he figured it out, no wonder those code names seem familiar. Oh well, I'd love to see this fight but…' he then jumped down into the shadows, already he could hear the fight. 'I wouldn't mind fighting actually… but not tonight, my main goal is to leave this crew tonight…' he thought walking off, then stopped, "What Vince."

Vince smiled, "You never jump anymore."

"That's because I'm use to it."

"You're walking from you next assignment, Dorago is in the mix of the pirate hunters, 5000 Beri."

"That's pretty low if you ask me."

"Well you are pretty new to this area, and the man that hired you told me that if you can sweep this guy, he'll hire you for every assassination he needs, more money by the way."

Ryuu looked at him, "Who's the boss."

Vince smirked, "He's the boss of who your little crew mate is fighting."

"Baroque Works huh?" Ryuu complicated it, "If I go, I'll get dragged in with Zoro and I won't be able to leave tonight, although, if my income is going to increase, I guess I have no choice." Ryuu thought out loud, "What's he look like?"

"Dark green hair, but bright blue eyes. He always has a bandana on his belt loop." Vince said before disappearing.

Ryuu looked back, and pulled his mask up, and dashed into the crowd, making sure the people he took out were only knocked out then pushed Zoro to the ground as he faced Dorago.

"Ryuu! What are you doing? I have this handled perfectly." Zoro growled.

"He's mine." Ryuu whispered before taking a quick swipe at Dorago and sheathed his sword, "Take the rest, I could care less about the others." He muttered, dodging a bullet. "I'm not paid for the others death, or injury, just Dorago's."

"You mean you're not going to help me out?"

"Do you really need help? You've already taken out 75% of them, if you're going to cut steel you can't only learn 75% of the way to do it." He retorted, walking off.

The minute Ryuu was out of sight, he could hear noises of explosions but ignored them, his main concern was getting his stuff as soon as he could and leaving by any means. Vince appeared in front of him, stopping him just a few yards from the ship. "Now what?" Ryuu practically screamed.

"Now Ryuu, calm down." Vince said, pulling Ryuu's mask down, and held out money, "I'm only here for your payment, you don't have to yell."

Ryuu snatched the money, "Whatever. Now I'm off." He spoke, shoving past Vince and going to the ship. Without any seconds to waste, Ryuu went into his own room. Since Ryuu was an assassin, the guys, well Ussop, were afraid that they might kill him during the night if he was hired, Luffy couldn't have cared less, Zoro thought of it as a challenge and Sanji just laughed. Packing his things, he stopped, 'I wonder what they would do if they did find out who I was? Would they even want me on the ship?..' Ryuu shook his head, 'No attachments. Since I'm working for Baroque Works now, it's more than likely that I'll be hired to kill them.' he thought, then finished packing.

"You really want to leave?"

Ryuu huffed, "Are you ever going to leave me alone tonight? I keep telling you that I'm busy Vince." he spoke, looking and seeing that Vince stood against the door frame.

"I just thought that you should know that you should probably just stay with this crew, you know as much as I do that you'll be hired soon enough to kill this crew."

"Which is why I'm leaving, if I stay here longer, I'll gain attachments, and that's something I don't want, it's something that I don't need."

"If you keep yourself distant like you have for the past few months, I think you'll be fine." He paused, "unless, you're hiding something.."

"The only thing I'm hiding is the attachment factor." Ryuu said, his fist clenching.

Vince smiled, "don't worry Ryuu, I have faith in you. I'll tell the boss how you're doing." He spoke, before disappearing.

'That damn man…' he thought, taking his bag and walking towards the deck surface, but stopped at the door, hearing shouting.

"What are you doing here Ms. All Sunday?" Ms. Wednesday yelled.

'Shit, they're already on the ship.' he thought, dropping his bag, putting his hand on the katana.

"Who is she? Who's her partner?" Nami asked.

"Mr. 0, she's the boss' partner and the only one who knows him, I follow her so I also know the true identity." Ms. Wednesday explained.

"Actually, I let you follow me." Ms. All Sunday said.

"I knew that! And the person that told me about the real identity about the boss was you right? What do you want from me?" Ms. Wednesday yelled.

"Because I feel that you worked really hard, I decided to help you." She paused, "However, a princess that decided to go against Baroque Works is a really stupid idea."

'Princess? No way, that can't be Princess Vivi…' Ryuu thought, eyes narrowing.

"Stop insulting me!" Vivi screamed.

Ryuu peaked out, seeing Sanji pointing a gun at Ms. All Sunday and Ussop pointing his sling shot. But all of the sudden, Ussop and Sanji were thrown over the railing, "Those things are dangerous."

"What was that?" Zoro asked since his sword had been taken from his hand.

"Devil fruit power?" Vivi exclaimed.

Ms. All Sunday looked at them, "Don't worry, I don't have orders, so there's no reason to fight." She paused as Luffy's hat floated to her, "So you're the captain, Monkey D. Luffy right?"

"Hey! Give me my hat back right now! Do you want to mess with me? You're our enemy, why don't you just come down here!" Luffy yelled.

"You're so unlucky to help the princess, who is enemy of Baroque Works, and you too princess. You have so few pirates to take care of you. But worst of all, the direction you're heading in. you're next destination is Little Garden. We don't even have to do anything, you might… Maybe you won't arrive in Alabasta. You will disappear in the world before you see Crocodile's face."

'Crocodile? Isn't he one of the Seven War Lords? Why is he in on this Baroque Works? Isn't he rich enough as it is?'

"Stop barking, anyone can boast, you knew you're going to face all these obstacles and you're really going to go there. You're really crazy." she said, throwing something to Vivi.

"Eternal Post?" Vivi asked, looking at it.

"If you have that, you can overcome all the other obstacles and head straight to Alabasta. Our boss doesn't even know how to get there so we can't follow you."

"Why are you doing this?" Vivi asked.

"I think it's a trap." Zoro said.

"Don't worry about that." Luffy said, breaking the Post, "You don't decided our path."

"Really what a pity." Ms. All Sunday said, before stopping.

Ryuu had placed his sword across the front of Ms. All Sunday's neck, he then had the back of his sword right in the bridge of his elbow, "Throw me and you'll still get cut." Ryuu hissed quietly. "Listen, I've been hired by this boss of yours, I'll take care of these idiots when I get the orders and when I get the money, understand." Ryuu said to the woman, not letting the others hear.

Ms. All Sunday smiled, "I see. I'll be off then."

"Go ahead, throw me. They'll think it suspicious if I just let you go." He whispered before Ryuu was flipped over Ms. All Sunday, crashing right into Zoro.

"If you're lucky, we'll met again." She said, getting off the ship and onto a giant turtle.

Zoro pushed Ryuu off him, getting up, "You okay."

"Yeah." Ryuu said, getting up, dusting himself off.

"I don't know what that woman is thinking." Vivi said.

"Don't worry about that." Nami said.

"Don't worry, we have someone like that on our ship." Zoro added.

"Can someone please explain what's going on? I'm totally confused."

Ryuu only turned, going to walk away, when he heard Vivi gasp, "I know you."

He looked back, "You mean you've heard of me. I've been out of the Grand Line for a while, in the East I'm one of the best assassins there. I'm going to become better than Yumeko Mihawk." Ryuu said, walking away from Vivi. 'Too. Close.' he thought.

"Don't you know what's going on?" Zoro said, "After you killed that one guy you disappeared, you don't know-"

"I don't care. I'm not getting any money out of this, just make sure anyone who I defend myself from is the Baroque Works people, I don't need to know anything else." Ryuu said waving his hand going into the ship, 'Great. I'm still on this ship.' he thought.


	11. The not so Little Garden

Happy thanksgiving everyone! as a special treat, i decided to update! There, now you can read this and have your dessert as well :) Oh, I think you'll like the next chapter, I think you're in for the biggest shocker. :D Until then.. Thanks for all the reviews and those who read, it means a lot :D

Disclaimer, i own nothing of One Piece only Ryuu

* * *

Recap

"Don't you know what's going on?" Zoro said, "After you killed that one guy you disappeared, you don't know-"

"I don't care. I'm not getting any money out of this, just make sure anyone who I defend myself from is the Baroque Works people, I don't need to know anything else." Ryuu said waving his hand going into the ship, 'Great. I'm still on this ship.' he thought.

* * *

A few days later, the crew was almost to Little Garden, Ryuu sat on the deck, watching the rest seem to be carefree.

Vivi walked up to him, "Hey, Ryuu, why aren't you with the others?"

Ryuu looked up at her, "Because I'm an assassin. I don't need attachments."

"but everyone looks like they're having fun, even at Whiskey Peak you just stayed back and watched."

"That's what I do. I rather observe than be part of something." He said, standing up. "Besides, shouldn't you be warning the crew about this Little Garden place?"

Vivi blinked, "But I've never been there. Have you?"

"I've only heard about the place." Ryuu said, looking out seeing the island, "It's suppose to be a mysterious tropical island with large animals."

"Large animals?" Ussop yelled.

"Cool! Let's go!" Luffy yelled, pointing to the island.

Ryuu shook his head, "I just don't know how long it will be for the Lock Post to lock onto the island." He said, looking to Nami.

"Who cares!" Luffy yelled, "I want to go exploring! Sanji! Get a pirate lunchbox ready!"

"Can I go with you?" Vivi asked

"Sure!"

"I'll be sure to pack something for you Vivi my love!" Sanji called out.

"Can you also pack a drink for Karu?" She asked the cook.

Ryuu looked over, and followed Sanji into the kitchen. Sanji looked over, "Something you need Ryuu." He asked, all that sweetness disappeared.

"I'm going to pack my own, it looks like a nice spot to relax. Besides, you're already packing for Vivi, her duck and Luffy, you don't need to waste time on me. I just need water and some fruit." He said, placing his pack on the counter, and throwing a canteen of water and a few apples and oranges in to bag.

"Well at least someone knows what's priority when it comes to serving." Sanji said, fixing the other boxes.

"I'm just use to fixing my own. After a while, being on your own, you get use to doing things yourself and not worrying about others." Ryuu said, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, you're in this crew now, you better start worrying about others, especially Nami!" Sanji growled.

"Whatever lover boy." He said walking out, and moved his head so that the frying pan Sanji threw at him, hit Zoro.

"Hey you idiot! What was that for?" Zoro yelled.

"Don't blame me marimo! Blame that idiot over there!" Sanji yelled sticking his head out of the kitchen and pointed to Ryuu.

Ryuu hopped over the railing, landing on the ground and walking into the forest.

"Ryuu! Wait! Sanji! Hurry up with those lunch boxes!" Luffy cried out as the boy disappeared.

By then, Ryuu was already half a mile away from the ship. Looking around, he saw that the 'little' factor was far from it, the trees, animals and plants were larger by ten time the normal standard. 'Geez they gave this island a wrong name..' Ryuu thought going through the jungle.

He stopped after hearing a loud explosion not far from him and ducked down. Going towards the noise, his hand was on his kodachi, and he finally hit a clearing seeing a large wax block with a door and a circle window. Slipping his mask up, he carefully came up to the window.

"Hi, you're back so soon Mr. 5." A voice said.

"You really are skilled to build a house in a middle of the forest but let me tell you that this is our job so you'd better not get involved." Mr. 5 said.

"Because we won't lose this time." A woman's voice spoke with Mr. 5.

Ryuu sneaked a peek, he saw a man with his hair like a giant 3 on his head, another dark skinned man with glasses, a girl with a yellow bright sundress on, and another small girl that sat down on a wax bench, he quickly ducked down, listening to the group.

"You didn't know? What a lame excuse you have. If we lose and let the enemy live we're letting them get the word out of the organization.. However, since you came here, we'll let you have 30% of our work, if you don't accept this offer, I will wipe you off of this world." The man with the 3 on his head said, giving a pause before continuing, "Mr. 5, Ms. Valentine, you don't have to be so serious. Here! Have some tea. This is a very special occasion because we have another big job on this island."

"Another job?" Ms. Valentine said.

"I should thank both of you for giving me this opportunity on getting me to this island, look at this wanted poster. I was surprised at first. This list is from 100 years ago when giants were running turmoil around the world the leaders of those two pirate groups are on this island, they were known as 'Green Giant Dorry' and 'Red Giant Borky.' but that was just history, right now, both of them are living on this island, and the marines still want them. Both of them are worth 100 million beri, so combined they're both 200 million beri." The man said.

"200 million?" Mr. 5 said.

"Yes, if we get them, then we'll all get promotions."

"So that's why you asked me to put a bomb in the rum."

"Yes. As long as you follow my orders, everything should be fine. If you know how to adapt to your strategy, you can defeat anything." He paused as a volcano exploded. "Between the fight, if you lose concentration you will lose the fight. Right now their concentration is ruined all because of the bomb from an invisible enemy. Our first target is Green Giant Dorry, I know the bomb didn't kill him but it should have at least did some damage to his internal body. There won't be any trouble taking care of him. Besides this is a good time because they are starting to fight. They are just silly fighters after all. As long as we don't have a face to face with them everything should be fine.

And for those kids who learned about our boss' secret we'll lure them into a trap. Beginning with the stupid one, they all will receive a full service from me. My principle is evasion criminal. I have many ways to take them out."

"Isn't there suppose to be a new hire with them? Some assassin from the East Blue?" Ms. Valentine said.

"Well, if we can get that person to be on our side, then it's going to be easier." Mr. 3 said.

Ryuu heard footsteps and ran to the back side, and hopped onto the roof, pressing himself to the roof. He watched the four people walk out and go deep into the jungle. After a few moments, Ryuu sat up, crossing his legs and thinking 'So these two giants are worth a lot, at least these Baroque Works members know about me.' he thought, 'The bad thing is, I know Luffy and the rest have some how wounded up in this mess… although it does involve them…' he looked up, seeing a large candle… at least he thought that that's what it was.

Standing up, he saw that there was a wax stand, which happen to have a demonic looking smiling face on it, and about 12 candles on it. He jumped off the roof and started going towards the stand, and he watched as it started to spin around, making him run faster towards the stand. He didn't know how but suddenly, the candles seem to shrink down, meaning that the pole had been destroyed. Ryuu ran faster, then stopped. Why was he doing this? Why did he care if Luffy and them were probably around that large candle… 'It's because of the money, that's why, I'll be out of a lot of money if I don't get them…' he thought logically before running faster.

By the time Ryuu reached the place, the large mass was on fire. Ryuu saw that Luffy was shirtless and fighting the man that had a large 3 on his head. And he saw that Ussop was about ready to have Ms. Valentine fall right on his body, but then a thin string came and wrapped Ms. Valentine up, sending her into the ground.

"man it's hot there." Nami said, her shirt gone and left in her bra.

"I'm just lucky that we survived." Vivi said, "Ryuu!"

Ryuu nodded his head, then looked over, seeing Mr. 5 and he took his katana out. However, Ussop took his sling shot out, "Explosive bullet!" he said firing it.

"idiot!" He said, swallowing the bullet, "I've already told you that your gun power is nothing!"

"did you eat that?" Ussop said smiling. "Sorry that I lied to you, that's not gun power, it's a special hot sauce I made."

"You stupid pirate!" Mr. 5 said, jumping for Ussop.

Ryuu pushed Ussop out of the way, and let his katana stab into the man's stomach, but Mr. 5 only grabbed onto Ryuu, "I'll explode you with myself!" He yelled.

"Damn it! Get off!" Ryuu yelled, trying to get him off.

"Killing Evil Fire Sword!" he yelled slashing the man with his now flaming swords, making him let go of Ryuu.

Ryuu took a few steps back, sheathing his sword, "Looks like I wasn't really needed."

"So, being alive is the happiest thing in the world right?" He said, to the giant.

"Right. So only two more enemies?" the giant said sitting up. Ryuu figured it was Borky.

"Who's the enemy? Those idiots over there?" Ryuu said, looking at the forest.

"Yeah, but Luffy's got it handled." Zoro said, then looked at him, "Where have you been?"

"Walking around, getting information, Baroque Works hired an assassin." He said, at least he wasn't telling a complete lie.

"An assassin?" Nami and Ussop yelled, "Great! We're going to die before we know it!"

Vivi smiled, "But Ryuu, you'll be able to keep us safe right? You'd know all the tricks."

Ryuu shrugged, "I don't know all of the tricks, but most of them." He said, not really agreeing to the 'keep us safe' part.

Luffy came out, along with Karu, "Ryuu! When did you get here? Did you have fun exploring?"

"It was well worth it." Ryuu said plainly.

All of the sudden, Borky started to cry. "he's crying too loud!" Nami said covering her ears.

"it looks like a water fall.." Zoro muttered.

"Look at the rainbow behind it!" Luffy yelled, pointing.

"My ears are going to explode." Vivi said quietly, covering her ears.

"I understand completely Mr. Borky's feelings!" Ussop said, crying as well.

Ryuu hit Ussop on the head, "Please, he's enough, we don't need you either."

Of course the minute Dorry sat up, taking everyone back, Borky stopped crying.

"It seems I passed out for a while.." Dorry said.

"Dorry… how are you…"

"It's probably because of our weapons." He said.

"Our weapons."

"They've been fighting for 100 years." Ryuu said, "The weapons are probably all rusty, it's a wonder on how they're still intact right now."

"How'd you know about that?" Vivi asked.

"My information walk today." Ryuu said.

"Hey Borky, don't hug me, you're hurting me.." Dorry said.

"I'm so glad that you're still alive, my dear friend!" Borky said.

"don't touch my wound.."

"You want to fight?"

"I will knock you down this time!" Both giant's yelled, standing up.

"Are you guys seriously going to fight?" Nami yelled.

So finally, after everything was settled down, while Dorry's injury was being wrapped, Ryuu pointed to Zoro's legs, "What did you try to do?"

"Heh, I thought I could learn without my legs." He replied, smirking.

Ryuu shook his head, "Damn idiot, how close are you to learning to cut through steel?"

"Shut up." Zoro growled, looking away.

"We want to repay you for saving us." Borky said.

"Yes, we completely forgot that we're wanted by the government." Dorry said laughing.

"Because of me, it's why those people came to this island." Vivi spoke.

Nami pinched Vivi's cheek "Stop speaking nonsense."

"That's right Vivi, why are you worrying about that? Want some crackers?" Luffy said, handing some out.

"Where did you even get those?" Ryuu and Nami asked.

"But we need 1 year for that lock post to get this magnetic field, that's no joke." Zoro said, returning the main subject.

"Yeah! Hey can you do anything about it mister?" Luffy asked, standing on Dorry's knee.

"That's the one thing we can't control." Dorry replied.

"Nami! Vivi! I'm so glad that you two are alive and okay!" Sanji cried out, running towards the two, "Wait!" he stopped, looking at the giants, "Are one of these Mr. 3?"

"How do you know about Mr. 3?" Nami asked.

Of course, seeing Nami in a bra was just what Sanji wanted to see, "Nami! You're so sexy!"

Her eye twitched, "Give me your jacket."

"Of course love!" He said handing her his jacket in a heart beat, "I found this wax house in the middle of nowhere, when I got inside, I ended up talking to the boss, he thought I was Mr. 3. I ended up telling him the you were all dead." Sanji explained.

"The same house I found." Ryuu muttered.

"You talked to Mr. 0 and he thinks we're all dead?" Vivi asked, taken back.

"That's what I told him."

"That's good but we're still stuck here." Ussop said.

"Can't get out? What do you mean? I have business in this place." He said, holding up an eternal post, showing it was for Alabasta!

"Great! We can go straight to Alabasta! Let's have a rice cracker party!" Luffy said, jumping up and down.

Vivi hugged Sanji, "Oh Sanji thank you so much! I thought we weren't going to be able to get out of here!"

Of course, Sanji was stunned but overall happy about Vivi hugging him, "I would do anything for you my love!" he then looked at Zoro, "Oh have you forgotten about our hunting competition?"

"I will win," Zoro said, holding his arms out to show length, "I caught this huge rhinosausur."

Luffy was ignoring the two, and looked to the two giants, "Then, it's time to go, I wish you both good luck!"

"Oh, you must be in a hurry." Borky said.

"I wish you could stay longer but we won't stop you, good luck on saving your country." Dorry said to Vivi.

Of course, Ryuu was the first one to start walking towards the ship, but when he got there, he saw Zoro's rhinosausur and Sanji's Rex and to Ryuu, they looked pretty dead even on the length scale. So before the two teens started to argue, Ryuu hopped onto the ship, making himself comfortable in the crow's nest. As they sailed off, Ryuu sat up, seeing the two giants at the end of the river that lead to the sea.

"We won't let anything happen to your flag!" Dorry cried.

"Whatever you do, just keep heading straight!" Borky instructed.

"I understand, I'll keep going straight!" Luffy cried back.

Ryuu blinked, not understanding, then felt the ship start on an incline, and he looked out, seeing the water start to rise and showing a large monstrous fish.

Nami screamed, "Hurry! Ussop! Change the course!"

"No! I'll follow the giants orders, right Luffy?" Ussop yelled.

"Right!" Luffy agreed.

Ryuu shook his head, "Dumb bunches of idiots." He muttered at the top of his perch.

It was then that the fish swallowed the ship, along with it's crew, and in the pitch dark, Ryuu gripped the crow's nest walls, and before he knew it, there was a hole on the side of the fist and a large gust of wind that created another hole on the others side of the fish and the crew was blown through the hole back onto the sea waters.

Ryuu blinked, now laying sprawled out on the crow nest floor, still trying to wonder how they managed to survive. 'Luffy. That boy…'


	12. Mihawk's Sister

Hey everyone! I decided to be nice and update today! Because this chapter... is the chapter that reveals plot twists! *insert epic music here* but yeah, you'll like it. anywho, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, you guys are epic!

disclaimer; i own nothing of One Piece, only Ryuu.

* * *

Recap;

Ryuu blinked, now laying sprawled out on the crow nest floor, still trying to wonder how they managed to survive. 'Luffy. That boy…'

* * *

It had only been one day since the crew had left Little Garden. Everything had been sailing fine, but Ryuu had noticed that Nami seemed off. Maybe she was getting a cold but Ryuu was worried, she seemed perfectly fine when they had left… Wait. Ryuu was worried? Great. Just great.

He sighed, closing his eyes and then rubbed them as he rested in his perch. He did not need connection. He had to switch his clothes a bit because his shirt's were torn a bit, so he now wore a jacket and his pants and boots. It was then that something caught his ears.

"W-Who are you?" Ussop cried, seeing the man that had appeared on deck.

Zoro grasped his swords, but the man only held his hands up. "I'm defenseless, please. I'm only looking for someone." Vince said slyly.

By now, everyone was looking at him, and Ryuu sat up, growling, "Vince." He spoke, jumping from the crow nest, landing on his feet, "What now?"

"Hey, Ryuu who is that?" Luffy said.

"The guy that gives me my assignments." Ryuu said, glancing to Luffy then to Vince. "Now hurry up with it."

Vince smiled, walking over to Ryuu, and leaned on the railing, crossing his arms, "Ryuu, you're not going to introduce me to your little friends?"

"They're of no importance to you Vince." Ryuu growled sharply.

"Really? That's no fair." Vince said, darkly, "Especially since I know your secret."

Ryuu winced, and everyone saw it. Vivi blinked, "Secret? Ryuu?"

"You wouldn't." Ryuu growled, hand on his katana.

"Really want to kill me?" Vince said, before disappearing, then was right behind Ryuu, "Which secret don't you want me to reveal, the fact that you now work for Baroque Works, or this one?" He said, grabbing the bandana tied on Ryuu's head, and snatching the jacket from his… more like HER body.

"What?" the crew cried.

Ryuu backed up a bit, a black halter top had been her last shirt, the back was covered in bandages to hide the chest and the tattoo. Her long black hair was tipped with silver and her blue bangs were showing roots of her black hair. Ryuu growled, "Bastard!"

"Well well, Ryuu. I didn't know you were so feminine." Vince smirked, "Or should I call you Yumeko Mihawk?"

Zoro, along with the others looked at her, she had been deceiving them…

She smirked, taking her kodachi out, black blade, "Vince, you think you can take me? You always said how much you feared the great Yumeko Mihawk."

"I'm just now certain that you can kill this crew." Vince said, smiling, "That's your new assignment."

Yumeko looked at the crew, and Zoro was the first one to step forward, holding his sword out, and she only smirked, "You think you can take me when you couldn't even take my brother? Please." She said, facing him. She looked like she was about to attack, when she turned, swiping Vince, getting him in the chest.

Vince took a few steps back, holding his bleeding chest, "You little.."

"As far as that man knows, they're all dead. Besides, you didn't tell me how much this job would give me. I don't do work for free." She said walking up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "And have fun with the fishes Vince." She said deadly, pushing him back, right over the edge into the sea.

Yumeko turned, ready to face anyone..

Luffy shot towards her… hugging her. "Wow! Ryuu! That was awesome! I didn't know you were a girl!"

Yumeko blinked, was he serious?

Vivi pointed to her, "Yumeko? Mihawk Yumeko? You're suppose to be dead!"

Yumeko, now prying Luffy off her, "Suppose to." She said. "Next island I'll get off and you can continue your silly journey." She said, ready to leave.

"No!" Luffy yelled, holding onto her arm, "You're part of the crew! You're not going to leave."

Yumeko jerked her arm from him, "Don't you understand Luffy? I was hired to kill you! Everyone! Regardless on how short it was, I was part of Baroque Works, I'm an enemy." She yelled, holding her kodachi to his neck.

Luffy didn't move, "You won't do it."

Was this kid serious… then again, why was she hesitating, she had killed so many people before, rather for money or not, so quickly, but why was she… shaking? "Why… why do you think I won't? Don't you even know who I am? I'm a killer. Why?"

"Because I trust you." Luffy said, so plainly and simply.

Yumeko growled, sheathing her sword and walking away, picking her jacket up, and went to her own room, locking herself into it for the rest of the day. It was at night, when everything was quiet, that she got up, walking out quietly and quickly to the deck.

The sea air hit Yumeko, her new outfit; a dark purple halter top, blue jeans, and her black boots, let her skin breath after four years of hiding along with cutting her hair to her chin and cutting the blue parts off her bangs. Her halter top was able to reveal her tattoo, a hawk claw engulfed within a flame and hawk wings on in, on one side were the letters M, I, H, and on the other side the letters A, W, K, showing her pride in her family name, and her Agency. she closed her eyes, tying her bandana on her face so that she couldn't see, and took her kodachi out.

* * *

_Juracule Mihawk finally returned to his home town, he was 30 now, rushing home as he heard about his step mother's death. His father had died about 5 years ago, and his real mother died when he was only four, but neither did he come to those funerals, he only came to his step mothers, because of his sister, his step sister._

_Already renounced as the Worlds Greatest Swordsman, even the people in his hometown feared him more than when he left to accomplish this goal, coming to the hill that sat the three roomed house on top, he could already tell that someone was standing by the door, and without another second started his descend up the hill._

_He remembered six years ago when she had been born, he was 24, and he thought his father and step mother were crazy to have a child at their olden age, but that didn't stop them, it was probably the reason for her deformity. "Yumeko." He said, reaching the top of the hill. He saw the girl, in a small long gray dress, and black shoes, her short black hair like his, but her red pupil slit eyes didn't show anything._

"_You're Juracule." She said, softly, showing that this was the first time she had met him, "You're Papa's son. Mama died, some guy killed her." She spoke as if it was nothing, "You're suppose to be the best swordsman…" She didn't show fear or anything._

"_Yes." Juracule said, "I'm Juracule Mihawk, your step brother. As soon as I heard about your mother's death, I came as soon as I can. Tell me Yumeko, do you have anyone to take care of you?"_

"_No one in the village wants to, and I don't want them too." She said, then walked up to him, tugging on his long black and red coat, "Juracule, will you help me become an assassin so I can kill that guy?"_

_Juracule was taken back, she held nor shown any emotion, "Yumeko, you'll have to kill. His blood will be on your hands."_

"_I know. I don't care."_

_He didn't truly know what to do, but since she was his only family and vice versa, he nodded, "I shall train you on the ways of a swordsman, I know of a Agency that trains older adults for assassin, but I'm sure I can get you in if you're that determined, I just can't grantee that you'll become the best assassin."_

_She looked down, seeming to think out loud, "Juracule is the Greatest Swordsman… since I'm a Mihawk, I should be the best in something…" She looked up, still holding onto his coat, "Juracule, I'm going to become the Greatest Assassin." She declared, not anything had changed._

_He patted her head, she couldn't be serious, but he would go along with it, "Okay Yumeko, I'll wait for that day."_

* * *

"Boy were you wrong." She muttered as she let herself swing the kodachi swiftly around in the air. For Yumeko, training at night was her way of venting. She was upset and aggregated that that boy, Luffy, had gotten her in such a helpless state. She growled, throwing her sword down, and ripping her bandana off her eyes, "Damnit!" She growled, "This isn't how I wanted this!"

"You shouldn't throw your sword like that." A sharp voice came.

Yumeko looked behind her, seeing no one but the green haired man. "Zoro, what do you want." She replied back, sharply as he had.

"Listen. Luffy may trust you, but don't think I do." He said, walking up to her, making her know that he meant every word and that he was much taller than her. "If anyone ends up dead on this ship, I'm going to personally make sure I see to it that I tell it to your face that I'm blaming you."

Yumeko stared back at him, eyes narrow, "Listen here, I don't kill anyone unless I'm told I'm getting money, but as Vince said, the minute Crocodile finds out that you guys are still alive, and that I'm alive again, he'll hire me and I'll do the job." She barked back.

"You mean you're going to spend this much time with a crew where 99% of them whole-heartily trust you and you would kill them for money?"

"I'm not like you, Mr. I'm going to become the Greatest Swordsman, I don't get attachments, it's not my job to make friends." She spoke, no emotion showing in her eyes. "The only attachment I have so far is from my brother telling me to keep an eye on you, now if I was you, I'd either get some sleep or train on how to cut steel!" Yumeko said, turning her back to him, walking to the bow of the ship.

"Why are you like that?" He yelled.

"Because I'm an assassin!" She yelled back, not facing him, "I'm suppose to be a killer, cold hearted, everyone hates me so why should I even care about trying to make attachments when they're all going to die by my hand?" She screamed, then covered her mouth, great, now this guy was getting under her skin. "I won't make the same mistake twice." She whispered. "Now go, if you can't cut through steel in one year, I'm out of this crew. One year, I won't touch them with my swords. If you learn how to cut through steel, I'll never touch them with my swords, no matter how much I'm offered. Understand." She spoke, looking at the ocean.

"And if I don't?" Zoro asked. Her only responses was her grabbing her kodachi, and he knew that meant their deaths. "Heh, I'll master cutting steel in six months. And if I master it, you have to stay on this ship with this crew."

"Is that a bet, Roronoa Zoro?" She said, turning her head back, no emotion.

That took Zoro back, not even a smirk? He nodded, "Of course it is. So get use to making attachments."

"Okay, first sign of attachments; How's Nami." she asked, looking back out to see, crossing her arms.

"How did you know about Nami?"

"She didn't look to good earlier today, plus I heard a lot of commotion from Luffy and Sanji."

"She has a high fever. Vivi thinks she caught something on Little Garden." Zoro spoke.

"Figures, that's what she gets for running around in her bra at a place she knows nothing about." Yumeko said bluntly. "If I remember right, Doldrum Island isn't that far from here." She turned, starting to walking to her room, "Get rest. I know Doldrum is an winter island, so it's going to be cold in a few hours." She said, closing the door and going to her room.


	13. Drum Island

Hello! This almost non existent author is here! haha, sorry about such long waits, i go through horrible writer blocks and then college decided to bumble me into the ground. *bows repeatedly* please forgive me! Oh! And i need to edit a few things in previous chapters since i finally realized something. Yes, Yumeko is Mihawk's sister, but i realized that Mihawk isn't his last name, it's his first name. His last name is Dracule, or also spelled Juracule, Mihawk. so i'm going to go back and edit it. for the sake of my OCDness on having even numbers, i'll be going with the Juracule spelling. That is all, well on that note.

Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and even more for those who read, i know it must be frustrating to keep up with this series since i barely post, but i want to post a few more chapters before i get back into college again. Again, thank you all! *hugs and gives free cookies out*

Disclaimer; I own nothing of One Piece, only Juracule Yumeko.

* * *

Recap;

"She has a high fever. Vivi thinks she caught something on Little Garden." Zoro spoke.

"Figures, that's what she gets for running around in her bra at a place she knows nothing about." Yumeko said bluntly. "If I remember right, Doldrum Island isn't that far from here." She turned, starting to walking to her room, "Get rest. I know Doldrum is an winter island, so it's going to be cold in a few hours." She said, closing the door and going to her room.

* * *

Yumeko woke up cold, her shorts and t-shirt were not meant for the cold, and she quickly got into jeans, boots, a long sleeve and a winter jacket. Before opening the door, she wondered if she should check on Nami… finally, she decided to check, she might as well play the role as a 'good crew mate.'

Walking into the Navigator's room, Sanji and Vivi were there, and Sanji stood up, "Yumeko w-"

She held her hand up. "Listen lover boy, I'm just wondering on how Nami's doing." She said simply.

"She's got a high fever." Vivi answered, as Yumeko walked over to Nami's bed side, placing her hand on her forehead. "If she doesn't get help soon, it could get worst."

Yumeko pulled her hand away, "I think the only worst it can get is if she dies. There should be a winter island up soon, if we can hit that within two days I think Nami will be able to pull through." Yumeko said, looking to the princess and chef.

"How come you were lying to us." Sanji said, now realizing all the times he had hit 'Ryuu.'

Yumeko looked at him, but before she could answer the ship lunched backwards. Sanji lift the bed up with one of his legs and hands, and his other arm wrapped around Yumeko, catching her.

"Why is the ship shaking?!" Vivi yelled.

"Hey! Control the ship! If anything happens to my Nami I'll kick all of you off this ship!" Sanji yelled. He then placed Yumeko on her feet, and placed Nami's bed on the floor, "Vivi, Yumeko, please watch her!" He said going up on deck.

Yumeko felt taken back, she didn't ask for him to catch her… She put her hand on her forehead, gripping her bangs, 'Why is this crew doing this to me?'

"Yumeko? Is something wrong?" Vivi ask, looking at her.

"I'm fine." She whispered, glancing to her.

Vivi stared at Yumeko for a second, then looked back to Nami, "It's nice of you to check on her." She said to Yumeko, "May I ask you something?"

"What."

Vivi seemed taken back, but continued, "Why did you make yourself be considered killed?"

Yumeko didn't answer, not at first anyway. "I just.." She looked at Vivi, "I got tired." Yumeko said before there was gun fire. Yumeko took off, "Stay here." She yelled, going up and slammed the door open on the deck, she saw men on the deck floor, and Luffy's arms were stretched out. Yumeko recognized the man that was chopping on Luffy; Vapolu. Vapolu was a very fat man that had the Munch Munch fruit, right now he was clad in a metal chest plate, and a long fur cape on him.

"Is something wrong with Nami, Yumeko?" Sanji said.

She looked at him for a second, then watched as Luffy's arm's shot to Vapolu, sending him off the ship and off far. "Get the hell off my ship!" Luffy screamed at the now flying man.

Of course, his men started to freak out, going to the large ship "Oh no! this is bad! Lord Vapolu has been thrown away!" One man said, looking more like a clown than a pirate.

"Lord Vapolu can't swim! We better hurry up and find him before he drowns!" Another man said with a large afro.

Before the men scrambled up, they looked back to the crew, "Next time we will have revenge!"

"Yeah! So remember us!" they shouted before the ship took off, after their 'Lord Vapolu.'

Yumeko shook her head, 'Damn, should have killed them when I had the chance back then, they're more annoying now then when I first came…' she thought, turning around and going back into Nami's room. She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and her eyes never leaving Nami's bed. 'This seems more than a fever.' she thought, but her thoughts ended when the rest of the crew came down, and she walked out, the room was crowded enough.

* * *

Yumeko woke up to Sanji's yelling, saying there was another island. With it still being cold, Yumeko wrapped a scarf around her neck and walked up to the deck, and she was taken back a bit. It had been at least five years since she had come here, the large snow covered mountains and snow covered trees seemed to keep captivation for the young assassin.

Zoro walked up to the deck, and saw the assassin, staring up at the mountain tops. For once, she had emotion, other than blood kill, she had amazement and she looked childish to a degree.

Yumeko looked to the side, looking at the captain, still in his red vest shirt and shorts, even his sandals, 'Geez, he's making me cold just looking at him.' she thought, just as the ship was docking near a small cliff.

"So who's going to look for a doctor?" Zoro asked. "Or just look for people."

"I will!" Luffy said, now having a coat on.

"I will go too!" Sanji declared, nothing could stop his love for Nami.

Yumeko clenched her hilt of her kodachi, just as she heard them, "Stop right there pirates."

Looking around, the shore side was covered with people. "Hey look! People." Luffy said.

"They don't look too friendly." Ussop said.

"Get off this island, you're not welcome." A large man said. Yumeko looked at him, then turned her head, making the scarf pull up over her mouth. She knew that man, Dalton, but what was he doing with the villagers?

Zoro saw this, and moved towards her, seeming to block the view of her from the other villagers. 'I wouldn't be surprised if she's been here before. Well, I still need her for that technique.'

Yumeko looked at the back of his head, but then looked down.

"We need a doctor!" Luffy said.

"We have a sick person on board!" Vivi cried out to them.

"We won't fall for that trick!" The villagers screamed, "this is our village and we won't let you in! get out of here or we'll shoot!"

"They just met us but they act like they've hated us for a 100 years." Sanji said to the crew.

Apparently, one of the villagers heard that and shot at Sanji's foot, "Shut up!"

Sanji moved his foot back, letting the bullet go into the ship's floor, "Are you trying to mess with me?!" he growled, and would have continued it, if Vivi hadn't grabbed him.

"Sanji! Wait!" She pleaded, and it wasn't until the gun shot went off, sending Vivi crashing to the ground.

Luffy growled, "HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled, making the other villages fire their guns.

Vivi got up, grabbing Luffy, "I'm okay Luffy! It just missed me! Please stop!" She now cried to the villagers, "We won't go into your village! Our friend is in serious condition!" She pleaded.

Yumeko could see the blood from Vivi's shoulders.

"You still don't understand the way of being a good captain Luffy." Vivi said, bowing towards the villagers, "If you do something right now everything will get worst, if you fight them what will happen to Nami?"

Luffy looked down, then looked at the villagers, "I'm sorry, it's my fault. Please call a doctor, help my friend." He said, now copying Vivi.

"Fine, I'll show you to our village." Dalton said.

"See, they understand now." Vivi said to Luffy smiling.

Of course, someone had to recognize Yumeko. "D-Dalton…" one of the villagers said to the larger man, pointing his gun just to the side of Zoro, "Isn't that Juracule Yumeko?" He whispered. But that caught everyone's attention, and now all the guns were pointed to Yumeko.

Zoro saw all the guns, and looked behind him, grabbing her arm, rather she liked it or not, and pulled her closer to his back.

Yumeko, again taken back and aggregated by this teen, didn't move. Her eyes locked with Dalton, then broke from Zoro's grip, walking near Vivi and Luffy.

"Yumeko, don't." Luffy asked, while Vivi got up, holding onto her arm.

She didn't say anything, but put her hands up, showing that she wasn't going to fight. "I'm not here for anything but for a doctor for our navigator. If it makes you feel better, I'll stay on this ship." She said, more to Dalton.

Dalton nodded, "Alright, the rest of you come, Yumeko will stay there on the ship. Let me warn you, the only doctor we have is a witch." He said.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! So, Yumeko's been here before huh? Wonder why and how she knows Dalton? Find out on the next chapters! Read, Review and i hope you enjoyed!


	14. Avalanche

Woohoo! I decided to crank out another chapter today, i might crank out another two tomorrow, but don't get your hopes up lovies, i hate to disappoint ya. Anywho, the plot of Drum Island will start to pick up. You'll at least see more interactions on how Yumeko deals with the crew, and her inner conflict with emotions and all. Thank you all to those who read and review, you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer; I own nothing of One Piece, only Juracule Yumeko.

* * *

Recap:

"Yumeko, don't." Luffy asked, while Vivi got up, holding onto her arm.

She didn't say anything, but put her hands up, showing that she wasn't going to fight. "I'm not here for anything but for a doctor for our navigator. If it makes you feel better, I'll stay on this ship." She said, more to Dalton.

Dalton nodded, "Alright, the rest of you come, Yumeko will stay there on the ship. Let me warn you, the only doctor we have is a witch." He said.

* * *

Luffy nodded, and Yumeko handed Sanji her katana, "use this for when you carry Nami." She spoke before Sanji and Vivi went down below to bundle up Nami and get her ready for the trek.

Ussop looked at Yumeko, "Is this going to be like this everywhere else?"

"Hopefully not, at least not in Alabasta, I've never been there. People will know my name, they just don't know my face, so we'll be able to go through Alabasta without me causing a disturbance." She said, leaning against the railing, still feeling a few guns pointed to her back.

It was Luffy, Vivi, Sanji and Ussop that were going to take Nami to the doctors, Zoro and Yumeko were left to guard the ship, or as the villagers told Zoro, to watch that 'demon.'

"So what?" Zoro said, sitting on a box crate, taking his shoes off and looking at his now healed feet, "Who did you kill in this one?"

"I didn't kill anyone, this one was a failed attempt, I was about 12 when I came here, I was suppose to take down that idiot that chewed on Luffy."

"12?"

"I was declared the Greatest Assassin when I was 13 by the government." She said, not once leaning from the railing, she looked at him, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

She frowned, why were her cheeks burning? "That thing. When people started pointing guns?"

Zoro blinked, then realized what she was saying, red starting to coat his cheeks, "Oh. That. Well if you wanted to get shot you should have just told me. It's called protecting a crewmate."

"I thought you wanted me dead considering you don't trust me."

He growled, "I don't want you dead, besides, I'm holding that bet with you, it wouldn't be good if the person I bet with dies." Ouch. That stung, hadn't that happened with someone else he knew? Oh yes, Kuina.

She glanced at him then back down to the floor board, "So, what do you want to begin with? With all the weights you usually fling around, it won't surprise me on how-" She stopped, and raised her eye brow.

There Zoro stood, shirtless and shoeless. He clapped his hand together, "If I have enough strong will power I can swim in the middle of winter."

That sent a shiver up Yumeko's spine, "Not even I'm that dumb." She muttered to herself.

Zoro took a deep breath, then hopped over the railing, sending himself right into the cold icy waters. Yumeko ran to the side, watching his head pop up, "Hey, j-jump on i-in! the w-waters not t-that cold!" he shouted to her.

"No thanks, I'm wearing a white shirt under this." She said.

Zoro noticed that she was mocking him, but there was no emotion shown on her face. He shrugged it off and continued his swim. Yumeko watched him for a while, then turned around, sighing a bit, 'Guard duty is so boring.' she thought, and after a while, she realized that it was quiet, too quiet. Turning around, she couldn't spot the green haired teen, and growled to herself, grabbing his jacket, and went to the bow, jumping off of there and landing in the snow. "Damn idiot got lost more than likely." She said to herself, walking alongside of the river that went deep into the forest.

She stopped. Why was she doing this? Why did she care if he froze to death? Why did she even care? She gritted her teeth, this damn crew.. Her feet continued to walk through the forest.

After a while of walking, she finally found the idiot, doing a one handed hand stand and pushing himself up and down. Of course, by then she had thrown his jacket on herself from the cold, "Y-you i-idiot!" She growled to him, coming up to him, "I-I'm freezing my a-ass off l-looking for you and y-your not e-even cold!"

Zoro looked up at her, stopping and now standing up, and smirked, "Got worried?"

"Worried my ass." She snapped, "As you said, we made a bet." She corrected.

His smirk grew, although it was anger, at least she was showing some emotion. His attention was snapped back, hearing a loud noise, and seeing a wall of white heading towards the two teens.

"Uh. Oh." Yumeko said, then started tugging on Zoro's wrist, "Let's go, I do not want to die by snow!" She yelled, tugging him to start running.

Of course, it was too late, and the two teens were covered in snow…

* * *

Zoro didn't know how long it was until he came too, but pushed himself up, "Man! This is bad! It's so cold!" He muttered, shivering and trying to get warm, "and then there was this avalanche! I'm so unlucky, I'll just think of it as training!" He thought out loud to himself.

"Zoro?" A female voice called out.

He turned, seeing Vivi, and… Ussop with a large face, "Vivi? Ussop? What are you doing out here?"

"THAT SHOULD BE OUR QUESTION!" The two yelled, then Vivi continued, "Hey! Where's Yumeko? Is she still at the ship?"

"Shit!" Zoro yelled, now looking around, "She came looking for me! She's got to me before the avalanche!"

"What?! She's still covered!?" Ussop screamed, before the three started to dig around.

Vivi found her, "Yumeko! Yumeko wake up!" She yelled, shaking the teen. Vivi heard Yumeko mutter a few incoherent words, then slip back to being unconscious, "She's alive. Thank goodness, we need to get back to one of the villagers so she doesn't go into hypothermia." Vivi said, while Zoro lifted the teen up on his back, making sure her arms wrapped around his neck.

"How did you two end up here? I thought Yumeko was suppose to stay on the ship?" Ussop said as they started walking.

"My fault. I went swimming." Zoro said.

"SWIMMING IN WINTER?!" Vivi and Ussop yelled.

"yes, there's fish in the river. I wondered if I followed the fish that they would lead me to the village, but I got lost." Zoro said, like it was part of his 'master' training. "Yumeko followed me."

"You're so stupid." Ussop declared.

"Never mind that, can I borrow your jacket?"

"No way."

"How about one of your shoes?"

"Sorry, after you did all of this, you can't blame anyone but yourself." Ussop said.

Zoro felt Yumeko's grip tighten, and he could feel her shiver against his back, "A-all b-because of f-f-fish?" She muttered against his neck.

Her breath was warm. He shook his head, "Shut up, at least you have a coat." he muttered back. He felt her shiver, this time longer and a bit violently. "You okay?"

"N-no. I-I hate t-this f-feeling." She whispered, eyes opening barely.

Her voice sounded like a child, he adjusted her, pushing her up a bit since she was slipping a bit. "What? Feeling cold?"

"W-weak." She admitted, burying her face in his neck. "U-useless. Y-you name i-it."

She was defenseless, Zoro would admit, she was shaking violently and probably freezing, "Don't worry, there's should be a village soon."

"T-Thank you." She whispered, not moving her head.

He didn't reply, he didn't know what to say actually, he wasn't use to this Yumeko or this entire mood at all. Even when she pretended to be a guy, she wasn't defenseless or even caring. Frankly, this side of her was, almost-

"Look!" Vivi said, snapping Zoro out of his thought process.

"The villagers look all stamped." Ussop said, seeing the village, "The buildings look familiar."

"It must be Big Horn, we're back to where we started!" Vivi said.

Zoro walked up to them, "What's going on?"

The villager looked at him, taken back, "What's going on?! I should be asking you that?! Why aren't you wearing any clothes?!"

That took Zoro back, he was wearing pants, so he was wearing clothes.

Another villager looked at Vivi and Ussop, "Dalton's been buried under the snow but those men are preventing us from helping him!"

"Just get out of here, Dalton's dead!" One of the soldiers cried out.

"I don't believe this! Didn't you work under Dalton?! Don't you feel anything?!" The villagers called out.

"Dalton?! I only work for Lord Vapolu!" The soldier cried out.

"I remember them. They attacked our ship right?" Zoro said.

"Yes." Ussop replied.

"So they're enemies, not friends right?"

"Yeah, but why do you ask?" Ussop replied.

Zoro put Yumeko down, making Vivi kneel down and hold her up, Zoro looked at Yumeko, then forward, using his knee to ram the guy in the face, knocking him out.

"Mr. Bushido!" Vivi yelled, holding onto Yumeko.

"Who is that guy?!" Some of the villagers whispered out.

Others were more concerned, "Stop! They'll kill you if you hurt them!"

Zoro didn't care, he picked up the guys jacket and boots, "Man this is warm!" He said patting himself.

"Kill him!" The soldiers cried back.

Zoro looked back, and sighed, "What kind of fools are they? Oh well, I need another jacket." He muttered before going through the crowd, grabbing two swords and easily took the rest out. "Is that all? What a bunch of losers." He declared as he tossed the two swords and took another jacket and walked over to Vivi and Yumeko.

Vivi was taken back, "Wow… Mr. Bushido.."

"Great job following my orders Zoro!" Ussop yelled.

"Let's find Dalton!" The villagers cried out, starting their search.

Zoro knelt down, taking Yumeko from Vivi, "Go ahead and find this Dalton guy." He said, taking his wet jacket off the girl and putting the warmer jacket on her.

Vivi nodded, "Just keep her warm." Vivi said before going off.

Once he snapped the last button and tied the sash on the girl, he lifted her back on his back, looking around, "Yumeko?"

"Huh?" She muttered, eyes opening a bit again, her grip tightening and her shivering still continuing.

"Feeling warmer?" He asked, adjusting her again.

"Y-yeah.. H-how?"

"I got another guy to let me borrow his jackets, he was more than happy to oblige." Zoro said, looking back to his handy work.

"We found him! We found Dalton!" A villager cried out.

"Who's Dalton?" Zoro muttered.

"H-he u-use to work f-for that V-Vapolu g-guy. C-captain of t-the g-guards… t-that's why it s-surprised m-me s-seeing him w-with the v-villagers…" Yumeko whispered to him.

"Oh no!" The villagers cried, seeing the arrows embedded into the man and the man's heart stopping.

"Mr. Dalton isn't dead, he's just frozen." On of the It's twenty spoke, "We will take care of him."

"I thought there were no doctors in this town?" Zoro spoke, looking at the Twenty doctors, again adjusting Yumeko on his back.

"Aren't they the doctors that ran away with Vapolu? Aren't they bad?" Ussop asked.

"How can we trust you? You are doctors that serve under Vapolu! What are you trying to do to Mr. Dolton?!"

"If you want to help him you must listen to us!" The man spoke, "We only served under Vapolu because we were afraid of him, but we're still doctors, we always do the medical research to help people in this country, because we learned from the one fake doctor that we should not give up easily, we shall not lose to that crazy man again."

It was only a second of hesitation before the villagers let the twenty doctors take Dalton and start surgery on him. Of course, while ninety of the Twenty Doctors worked on Dalton, one of the older ones, the man that had spoke, noticed Zoro carrying an unconscious Yumeko, "Young man, what's wrong with the girl?"

Zoro blinked, along with Vivi and Ussop, but Zoro now noticed that he hadn't been talking to Yumeko, "Hey, Yumeko?" He spoke, no response.

Vivi ran up to Yumeko, shaking her, "Yumeko?! Wake up!"

The man seemed taken back, "Juracule Yumeko?" Of course he ran up to her, "Let's get her to another house, she's freezing, hypothermia has set in." He said, leading Zoro to another house, where the green hair teen laid her down, and the doctor shoved him out.


	15. Six Years Ago

Phew. Okay, I want to crank out four more chapters, which shouldn't be hard since I've been working on this story for a while, before I go back to school since it's hecitc. I know I might be able to work on the story a bit throughout the semester a little, but I probably won't post chapters out. I might over Easter and Spring break, but it depends if I don't have an exam to come back to... eh. we'll get to it as it comes along. Thanks for everyone who reads and reviews, it means a lot!

Disclaimer; I own nothing of One Piece, only Yumeko.

* * *

Recap:

Zoro blinked, along with Vivi and Ussop, but Zoro now noticed that he hadn't been talking to Yumeko, "Hey, Yumeko?" He spoke, no response.

Vivi ran up to Yumeko, shaking her, "Yumeko?! Wake up!"

The man seemed taken back, "Juracule Yumeko?" Of course he ran up to her, "Let's get her to another house, she's freezing, hypothermia has set in." He said, leading Zoro to another house, where the green hair teen laid her down, and the doctor shoved him out.

* * *

Yumeko's eyes opened a bit, she was still cold, but she figured that being in this winter island, she should expect it. She had warmer clothes on, and a lot of blankets on top of her. She didn't understand it, 'Why…' She closed her eyes, 'That's right, that dumb idiot went swimming, then the avalanche, then… he carried me.' her eyes opened again, 'he didn't have too, I don't understand, everyone in the crew knows who I am, and they're still willing to make sure I don't die.' she sat up, seeing herself in a thicker long sleeve.

"Please stop Mr. Dalton!" A voice shouted.

"This is my only chance to stop them! Get out of my way!" Dalton's hoarse voice reached her ears.

Yumeko looked out the window, seeing a bunch of villagers around the injured Dalton, and she got up, stumbling a bit and fell down. She growled, 'This is so stupid!' she thought, using the bed to get back up and sit down. Her boots were near her, and she slipped them on, then used the wall to steady herself as she got to the army jacket Zoro had put on her, then tied the sash and slipped her kodachi in it, and made her way to the door. 'I'm completely useless! I hate this!' she growled.

"I will fight them even if I have to risk my life, I will fight them even if I have to cheat." Dalton's words ran to her ears.

'Why? Why would anyone risk their lives for others?' she thought, hesitating on the door knob, 'Then again, Mihawk said he would risk his life for me… and Luffy risked his own just by keeping me on the ship… but why?' she shook her head, opening the door. She saw Ussop kneeling down, back towards Dalton, "Get on, I'll carry you." Ussop declared.

Yumeko shook her head, staggering over a bit, "Ussop, you can't carry him." She spoke, taking the words from Dalton.

Ussop looked at her, "Who says I can't! I'll show you that I can!" He yelled towards the assassin, then let Dalton onto his back.

The thing was, Dalton was about three times the size of Ussop, and all of that was pure muscle, while Ussop was… all skin and bone.

"You want to fight for this empire right? Trust me! I won't let you down!" Ussop said, as they slowly made their way towards the mountain… VERY slowly.

"He's really crazy." Zoro muttered, then walked up to the two, easily lifting Dalton. "You want to go to the top of the mountain right?" He said walking.

"Zoro!" Ussop yelled kicking the teen, "You're so stupid!"

"Ow! Hey that hurts! Go carry Yumeko!" Zoro growled.

"How dare you try to steal my glory!" Ussop yelled.

Yumeko shook her head, as did Vivi.

"Wait!" A voice cried, "If you give us 30 minutes, we can fix a lift for you, it'll be a lot easier and faster to get to the top of the mountain that way."

"Are you crazy? We don't have enough rope to connect with that." Another one argued.

"Actually we found a white one connected to a tree at Gyasta."

"The last town Dr. Kureha visited!" Vivi said, as the rest of the villagers went off to fix it.

Yumeko fell back, she was cold, but she didn't care. Vivi knelt next to her, "Yumeko? Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Yumeko said, looking up at the sky, "My legs feel a bit numb."

"Maybe you should stay here, I bet one of the men can get you back to the ship."

"No way." She pointed to the wounded Dalton, "If he goes, I can go. I just got really cold, he got three arrows to his chest." She said, sitting up.

"Still no emotion." Dalton whispered, catching Zoro and Ussop's attention.

Ussop looked over to the girl, then down, "This is the first time I've noticed that her eyes seem lifeless."

"It's still the way she was when she came here five years ago." Dalton, again, whispered, "The child was a different type."

* * *

Dalton lay slumped in the holding cell, he only had one more day, but he was already decided that he would save the people. Vapolu's rule had become a tyrant, keeping all the doctors for himself, taxing, ruling in fear, that's not how the king should rule. He heard footsteps, running, probably someone to torture him before he was out. He looked up, seeing red eyes staring back at him.

A girl stood there, black jeans, boots and he only saw a dark blue long winter coat on the girl, she held a kodachi in her left hand, and sheathed it. Her long black hair was in a loose bun, and her lower face was covered by a black mask, her red eyes, held no emotion. He was taken back, not only at the slit pupils, but the fact that there was no emotion shown.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked, blankly and bluntly.

Dalton didn't know what to say, but he responded, "I should ask what a child is doing here."

"I'm suppose to kill Vapolu. But I couldn't." She said it like it was nothing.

"Who are you?"

"Juracule Yumeko."

"As in Juracule Hawk Eye Mihawk."

She nodded, "I'm his little sister." She sat down.

The sound of the intruder bell had started to go off, "Aren't you going to run?" Dalton asked.

"You haven't answered my question."

"If I don't will you kill me?"

"I'm not suppose to kill you. I haven't been hired to kill you." She answered.

Dalton couldn't believe this, "How old are you?"

"12. I'm going to become the Greatest Assassin."

"You're so young, to want that goal.. What drives a child to go to that length."

"My mom was killed by some guy, and he tried to kill me. I haven't found him yet, but I think I'm close."

"Revenge?"

"Not really."

"Not for your mom?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm mad that he took a swipe at me."

Again, Dalton couldn't believe it. This child, so young but so cold and emotionless, he almost wondered how she grew up. She was like Hawk Eye though, serious and to the point, but at least Dalton could read the emotions of Mihawk, to know to some extent what he was thinking, with this girl, it was different. It was like looking at a wall, no matter what you said, it didn't faze nor captivate the thing.

Yumeko stood up, "I should go. I don't want to get to know you, I might be hired to kill you." She said, turning and starting to walk away, "I hope you don't die before I get assigned to kill you, you seem like a strong fighter." She said, disappearing into the dark.

* * *

Bam! I ended on a flash back, it doesn't seem good, but I want at least another chapter from the Drum Island here. But that's Yumeko when she started getting into the business, don't worry, you'll see plenty more flashbacks and see that she did/does still have a heart. Thanks again for reading and reviews are appreciated! :D Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Goodbye Drum Island, Hello Alabasta!

Woohoo, second chapter of the day! Hope you guys enjoy it. it wraps up Drum Island and a little more to set in. It's a nice chapter I suppose, probably nothing to fancy. I know there's little to no romance, but I figured with Yumeko's character design, it would be a slow progression of her getting use to the Straw Hats, then to the swordsman and dealing with her emotions after everything's been said and done. Anywho, enjoy the chapter! :D

Disclaimer; I own nothing of One Piece, only Yumeko.

Recap; Dalton, Vivi, Zoro, Ussop and Yumeko, with some villagers, left to go to the top of the mountain to do away with Vapolu. Meanwhile, Dalton recalls meeting Yumeko when she was 12 at the island when being held in a prison cell...

* * *

Dalton, now on the lift with most of the villagers, looked at her again, 6 years later. Yumeko rested against the other side of the lift, leaning against the side, Zoro right next to her. She hadn't changed, and he thought that she was long dead, especially since the rumor had spread like fire when people started to talk about it. He couldn't believe it honestly, that a child that young had died so easily.

"Did you find him." Dalton asked.

Yumeko looked at him, seeing him staring at her, and took a few moments trying to understand him, then realized, "You still remember that?" She asked, then closed her eyes, "No. I lost his trail three years, maybe another reason why I 'died.'" she paused, "Why don't you focus on your own problems before others." She snapped. She knew he was in pain, him starting to cough blood up was another sign.

"Mr. Dalton!" Some of the villagers said, trying to make him calm down.

"What's so wrong with giving your heart to the country." He muttered, making Yumeko look at him, he then pulled out a line of dynamite. "Listen everyone, when we get to the castle, I want everyone to stay back."

"Wait! Mr. Dalton! Don't do this!" the villagers pleaded.

Yumeko stood up, swiping the dynamite from his hand, taking back the others and Dalton. "Look here Dalton." She started, coldly, "I couldn't defeat Vapolu, I hate having a bad record. And if I'm not going to defeat him, I'm not letting you risk your own life, besides, you know that Captain of ours? If he fights Vapolu, more than likely, Vapolu will be the losing one." Yumeko said, tossing the dynamite over the side of the lift, falling back and leaning on the side again. "It's so damn stupid and useless to risk your life." She muttered.

Vivi looked at the teen. Yumeko was human, she had emotions, rather she showed them or not, and she knew that right now, she showed it, rather she knew it or not.

"Look! Someone's at the top of the castle!" A guy pointed, making everyone look up.

They got to the top and latched on, Yumeko stood up, but Ussop and Zoro were the first ones out. "I'll go up and see how the situation is!" Ussop declared, Zoro shaking his head and followed the long nose teen.

Yumeko stumbled a bit, her feeling to her legs were gaining back, and Vivi looked at Yumeko, but didn't say anything. The two went up, followed by the others, "What the hell are you thinking!?" Zoro's voice yelled.

As the two got up to the top, Luffy noticed them "Vivi! Hey! Yumeko! They let you on the island?!"

She nodded, "You can say that."

"How are Nami and Sanji?" Vivi asked.

"They're doing great!" Luffy said smiling.

"That's good." Vivi said, giving a sigh of relief.

"So what were you doing on top of the castle?" Zoro asked.

"I just chased the king away." Luffy said, smiling and this time laughing.

"So that thing that just flew away was Vapolu?! What about the other two?!" Dalton said, now at the top of the stairs.

"That reindeer got them." Luffy said, then turned to the crew, "We have a new member too!"

Yumeko noticed out the corner of her eye, something move and she looked over, seeing a small reindeer, standing on two legs. He had maroon shorts on and a top hat with an X on the front of it. Was this the reindeer that Luffy said?

Just then Dalton bowed to the reindeer, "Thank you very much." Dalton started, "I know the Drum Empire will become a better country."

The villagers now came up and with one look, they freaked, "Look!" "Isn't that the reindeer?" "That's no reindeer! That's a monster!"

"Don't do anything to him!" Dalton shouted, sitting up.

"EVIL!?" Ussop yelled, causing the small reindeer to scream and start to run.

Luffy hit Ussop on the head, "You idiot! That's our new crew member! You made him run away!" He said taking off after the reindeer, "HEY! COME BACK!"

"Everyone." A old woman's voice came.

"Dr. Kureha!" Most of the villagers yelled.

"is everyone okay? That's good, I want everyone inside, including you two!" She screamed, kicking a stone wall, showing Nami and Sanji, "Inside!"

Yumeko shook her head, and while Dalton was ushered inside, she sat down behind Zoro, who was already sitting down, and leaned her back against his. He looked back, seeing her eyes closed, was she tired? "How are you feeling?" He asked, while Luffy came back, not able to find the reindeer and Ussop was busy with a snowman.

"I'm.. cold." She replied back.

"Why don't you go inside, I'm sure it's warmer in there."

"And deal with that old woman? No thanks."

"reindeer?! Come out and become a pirate with us! Reindeer!" Luffy yelled.

"Give it up Luffy, maybe he doesn't want to become a pirate." Zoro argued, turning his attention back to the rubber boy.

"How can you know that?! I want to take him with me!"

"That's you're only decision?!" Zoro yelled back.

Luffy ignored him, calling out, "Reindeer! Reindeer!" Luffy spotted him, "Hey! You want to become a pirate with me right?!"

"That's impossible." The little reindeer said.

"Impossible? Why? A pirates life is very fun you know?!"

"I really want to, thank you… but I'm a reindeer! I have hooves and horns! I also have a blue nose! Actually I want to be a pirate! But I'm not human! I'm a monster! I can't become friends with Humans! I only came here to say thank you!" He paused, now calming down, "Thank you for asking me. I will stay here, if you get bored you can visit me."

"JUST SHUT UP AND COME WITH ME!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs, making Yumeko flinch.

"What a noisy persuasion." Zoro muttered.

"OKAY!" Chopper yelled, running inside to say goodbye.

"hey, don't you want to say goodbye to the doctor and Dalton?" Luffy asked Nami.

"No, just let Chopper go by himself, it'll be a sad goodbye, and besides, when he gets back we're going to head to the ship and go to Alabasta, if that's okay with Vivi." Nami explained.

"Of course, as long as we have a doctor on board I'm okay."

There was noise going on in the castle, and it even woke Yumeko up, "What's going on?" She muttered, now sitting up and got up, her legs feeling a bit better.

"Can't they have a quiet good bye?" Sanji asked.

"He's coming." Zoro stated, seeing the reindeer on all fours, hitched to a sleigh.

"I'm being chased!" Chopper yelled, "Everyone hop on! We're going down now!" Looking back, they saw a knife throwing Dr. Kureha right behind Chopper and without much hesitation, the crew members jumped onto the sleigh, jumping onto the rope and riding it down.

The minute they landed, Luffy started to laugh, "Let's do that again!"

"No you idiot!" Ussop argued.

They were almost to the ship when there was a large cannon noise, and Chopper stopped, looking back and the rest of the crew couldn't believe it. On top of the castle, there was a pink dust, turning the white snowflakes pink, making them look like cherry blossoms.

"Wow! Look at that!" Luffy yelled.

"Yeah.." Yumeko responded back, not taking her eyes off the scene. She never thought that the winter land could ever have a spring tree… rather it be dust or not. But Yumeko snapped out of it, "Let's go. It's way to cold for me." She muttered, making her way back, and the crew following her.

* * *

"Wait, Crocodile is considered a hero?" Nami said, looking at Vivi.

It was the next morning, the crew was now far from the Drum Empire, they were on their fastest speed towards Alabasta. Right now, Vivi was giving all the details and Nami couldn't believe it. Yumeko looked down from the crows nest, with the warmer weather, she had jeans, a baggy t-shirt and her classic boots. Zoro was laying on the deck floor, sleeping, Nami was leaning against the mast, Vivi was sitting down along with Chopper, Ussop, Luffy and Sanji.

"Crocodile is considered one of the Shichi Bukai." Yumeko said, jumping down and landing between the navigator and the princess, "The Shichi Bukai are pirates, working for the government, whether the Shichi Bukai are crushing pirates for their treasure or the marines are crushing pirates for justice, the peoples gratitude doesn't change." Yumeko explained, "It's actually a good plan Crocodile had set up, becoming a 'hero' while still able to dirty his hands."

"So what you're saying is, I just need to kick his ass right?" Luffy asked.

"Yes." Vivi said, "first we must stop the rebellion, if we can drive out Baroque Works from Alabasta… my country can be saved."

"wait, hold on! How the heck does this Mr. and Mrs. thing that Baroque Works uses." Ussop asked.

"obviously code names." Yumeko implied.

"Well, yes, that is the main reason." Vivi said, "Crocodile is Mr. 0. There are 13 agents that take orders from the boss. 12 men and 1 animal all their names are Mr. plus a number. They are paired with female agents that compliment their particular powers. Mr. 13 and Miss Friday are special in that they punish the other agents if they fail. All the agents from Mr. 5 and up are called 'officer agents' and most of them have devil fruit. They don't act unless the business is extremely important. Below them are the frontier agents they command the basic units. Their job is to raise funds for the company around the entrance of the Grand Line. That is the secret criminal organization Baroque Works in a nutshell." Vivi explained.

"I understand now!" Luffy said.

"You didn't understand a word she said did you?" Sanji asked.

"Then that means," Nami started, "if the take over Alabasta is Baroque works final plan then the officer agents should all be together."

"If we can get all the officer agents taken out, then it should be easy to take Baroque works out, you guys already took our Mr. 3, Miss Golden Week, Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine, so all that's left is Mr. 1, Mr. 2, Mr. 4 and their partners, along with Crocodile and his partner." Yumeko said, "If only it was that easy."

* * *

Five days later, they seemed no closer to Alabasta, and Yumeko, taking her favorite place in the crows nest, slept most of the day, rather than go down on the deck, hearing the commotion on the volcanic smoke and some Bon Clay guy that could copy faces and… wait. What? Yumeko shot up, standing up and looking over the edge seeing a man that had a swan coat, ballet shoes, make up and the whole shebang. 'Seriously?' Yumeko thought, slightly freaked.

"Vivi!" Luffy yelled when the man had taken off on his own ship… a swan ship may we add. "Didn't you recognize him?!"

"no! I've never seen the Mr. 2 or Mr. 1 pair." Vivi said, falling to her knees, "But I've heard rumors, that he was a huge okama, talked like an okama, wore a swan coat that had 'Okama way' written on it's back.."

'And how did you not catch this?' Yumeko thought.

"You should've noticed." Zoro, Luffy, and Ussop said to her.

"One of those past faces, it was my father!" Vivi said, not believing it. "What in the world will he use my father's face for?"

"Well, if you got to be a ruler of a country he could definitely do some damage." Zoro told her.

"We just let a really dangerous man get away." Ussop concluded.

"He was an enemy?" Chopper said, obviously not caught up to date.

"Well, he will be dangerous is he becomes an enemy." Nami spoke, catching everyone's attention, "assuming he finds out we're his enemies, if he changes into one of us, then we won't be able to trust each other."

"Really?" Luffy spoke.

"Listen Luffy-"

Zoro cut her off, putting a hand on Luffy's shoulder, "Look, she has a point, but there's no need to be afraid of him. I think we're lucky that we ran into him, now we can use counter-measures."

Yumeko raised an eye brow, resting her elbow on the ledge and her chin in her hand, 'Now what could the infamous Roronoa Zoro have planned?' she thought, and no sooner did she finish that thought, when a large Sea Cat showed itself, right by the ship. Yumeko looked up, it wasn't hard to miss.

"OUR FIRST MEAL IN FOUR DAYS!" Zoro cried out, his swords to the ready.

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled, ready to aim at the Sea Cat.

"No! it's retreating!"

"Put the ship in reverse!"

"You can't do that!" Ussop yelled to the two.

"Don't let it get away!" Sanji ordered, "Make sure you kill it!"

"NO!" Vivi yelled, whacking all three into the railing, "You can't eat it!"

"Why not?!" Luffy whined.

"In Alabasta, the Sea Cat is one of the most sacred animals." She looked to Luffy, "Don't worry, you'll be able to eat soon." She reassured.

"Vivi! The temperature and wind seem to be stabilized." Nami called to her.

"Yes, we've entered the Alabasta climate zone, seeing the Sea Cat is proof enough."

Yumeko looked up, pointing to the rear, but Zoro beat her, "I bet those things behind us are proof enough as well."

Behind them, were thousands of ships, all bearing the Baroque Work symbols, Yumeko looked down, "You want me to handle it?"

"No." Vivi said, "There's too many of them against you."

Yumeko jumped down, "I feel highly offended Princess." Yumeko called out, showing some of her kodachi blade, "I'm not weak."

Vivi smiled timidly, "I know that Yumeko… it's just.."

"There's only eight of us, we don't want to lose sight of our true objective." Nami corrected, not sugar coating it.

Yumeko shrugged, "Well it would have least gave me something to do. So what's the famous plan of dealing with this Okama?" She said, looking at the green haired teen.

His only response was a smile.

* * *

phew that was a long chapter! Hopefully we'll see what the swordsman is up too! *although everyone who reads the manga already knows haha* Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated! :D Thanks!


End file.
